


A Soul Older than the Stars

by BlueSirenRose



Series: The Survivors of Mindoir [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:56:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSirenRose/pseuds/BlueSirenRose
Summary: Meet 2 survivors of Mindoir Galaxia and David Shepard as they escape their slave masters. Reunite with Commander Astra Shepard, and enjoy how the story of Galaxia Shepard unfolds into a tale of a young slave girl discovering herself again little by little.On the side shenanigans and pranks galore with the over protective twin David as he watches his twin grow before his eyes into a woman he never thought he'd see.Galaxia went from a protective angel to slave, to a fierce woman who takes shit from no one in this quest of self discovery.Trigger Warning: Mentions of Rape/Non-con not graphic, violence, and other possible curse spiels. Read and review.P.S. this is a work I did for NanoWrimo 2018 and didn't want to post until most of my editing was done. I will post 1 chapter a week!





	1. Death and Rebirth, Escape and Rescue

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth, Escape and Rescue**

In a dark dank cell within the large ship a young woman laid bare on the cold metal surface.  Her eyes closed to the world and her breathing so little that the common passerby would believe she was dead. She opened her eyes her crystalline blue eyes locked onto the ceiling as she stretched her wrists in her restraints. She began the countdown she worked out in her head for the next guard rotation to appear with the old to “use” her before returning to their stations.

A group of Batarians entered the cell talking in the garbled tongues as the fingers and hands trailed along her exposed form with a sick amusement.

She took a deep breath and thought to herself, ‘You had better be ready with those kids David…I only have one shot at this.’

 As soon as the guards were distracted with stripping before their usual fun she did a furious charge of dark energy exploding from her body. Her restraints broken, and the decimated forms of her captors lie on the floor she hissed in pain as her body felt like she had ripped it apart.

She begrudgingly stripped one of the guards of his clothes and placed them on her every nerve in her body screaming. She fled down the hall carefully and broke into the area where the other ‘slaves’ were kept. Her brother stood over the children who were lucky to survive Mindoir and the other colony abductions. She nodded breathing through the pain as her brother led she kept the tail covered. She watched her brother hack into the ship garage and loaded the kids onto a ship that was refueled and filled with supplies.

As her brother took control of the ship she kept her eyes on each entrance into the ship bay until he was able to take off. As an older slave trained for infiltration he was quite a quick learner with systems and ships. She, knowing it would hurt, extended her biotics like an armor over the ship in case their captors had unexpected back up she sat in the back with the smaller children who were just becoming old enough to have been ‘toys’ for their ‘masters’. She looked and met her brother’s gaze as he returned to the back.

“Galaxia, I’ve sent a message encrypted to the Citadels C-Sec…they should have someone meeting us. We’re finally free.” David allowed his eyes to trail over her and he said quietly, “We’re going to pay for this break out, aren’t we?”

Galaxia gritted her teeth but sighed and nodded reluctantly. “No…regrets.” Those two words being the only words needed as he watched her eyes trail over the children. “Worth it…saving them.”

Her voice struggled to speak words from disuse and David sighed, “Please, don’t hurt yourself anymore.”

Galaxia looked up at David with hope, “Astra, alive?” David wanted to curse at his sister’s hero worship of their older sister whom they’d only heard whispers of during their imprisonment for the past 15 years.

“If she is alive we’ll find her. Someday…but, you have to get help first.” Galaxia had willingly allowed herself to be raped by the slavers to protect the younger children. She had been the oldest captive at 10 years old. It had taken the siblings 15 years to break free from their masters and rescue the other captives that were kept with them.

Galaxia was reluctant but said, “Better me than them…every time.” Her eyes darkened, “No one hurts children on my watch…never again.” David loved his twin more than anyone in the universe. She was strong and endured more than many dared to take onto themselves.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “We’ll be at the Citadel tomorrow. I promise Sis, we’ll be okay.” He made sure she fell asleep, so she wouldn’t dwell on the pain her biotics caused her. The slavers never allowed amps to be placed on her, so the pain of her abilities could only heal with time. It was a control method the slavers had hoped would keep Galaxia submissive.

‘Not my Sis, she sure tore them up good, didn’t she?’ David had for a moment entertained the idea of going to see the damage his sister had done. There had been no time to waste though and wasting her power in such a way was inexcusable to him. She put her life on the line as she blew those Batarian bastards to hell. As the ship’s automated system hours later told him they were approaching the Citadel they were being hailed.

He answered the call to see a human on the screen, “This is Commander Bailey of C-Sec on the Citadel, we received your message and are awaiting your arrival. Dock in the Docking Bay on your screen. The Human Ambassador and his advisor will be with me to escort your group and take your statement.”

David nodded and followed the instructions before opening the doors he saw his sister had risen and carefully roused the children. He hailed the Commander and said, “We have small children please don’t frighten them with weapons, sir.”

The blonde man said, “Only four of us should have weapons, we will be careful.”

Galaxia took a deep breath and opened the door to stare in the face of a man she barely recognized, “I…know your face?”

Ambassador Anderson froze, “Galaxia Shepard of Mindoir…is that your brother David from the comm then child?”

She nodded and gestured to the other children, “We dealt with our masters from the Batarian slavers that took us…these are all children abducted from the colonies.”

The other man groaned, “There are 3 Shepards, wonderful…another headache we didn’t need.”

Galaxia began to glow in her irritation and David said sternly, “You should be glad we were able to save so many people…where is our sister?”

Anderson glared Udina into silence and turned to the siblings kindly, “Let’s go to my apartment. There is plenty of room for all the children and you two while we find any relatives of theirs to take them.”

Galaxia asked again, “Astra? Where’s Astra?” David watched as she began to lose her ability to remain strong and logical.

The Ambassador sighed, “She is currently operating in the Terminus systems and will not be back for a while. I will send a careful message to have her meet me again next time she stops in the Citadel.” Galaxia looked a bit disappointed but nodded with grace.

She turned her cold gaze on Udina who straightened his spine, “I will accept your hospitality…you can say that rescue was done but, no names. I don’t want to see any reporters until I’ve seen my sister.”

Anderson nodded, “Of course, Miss and Mr. Shepard, children please follow us. I will have trusted medics come to the apartment to look everyone over.” Galaxia accepted assistance from the kind Ambassador and allowed her brother to ride with the children while she rode with the Ambassador and Bailey. The arrived-on Silver Strip and was quickly brought into a nice apartment.

She moved to the couch near the fireplace and said charmingly, “Please, the children first.” She would rather the children get care first before she worried about herself.

She rested calmly gritting her teeth at the explosive pain streaming through her body she felt her insides being crushed and simultaneously ripped apart. It was only when she saw all the children settled under her brother’s watchful eyes that she allowed herself to be led into a back room. She allowed the Ambassador to remain behind the curtain as she was sequestered alone with the doctors an asari and a salarian.

She listened with some awareness as they verbally ticked that she was the only one that endured sexual abuse at the hands of their captors. She had extensive scaring from earlier torture and discipline sessions that could be reversed. “No, my scars…leave them. Heal internal damage only.”

She was stern in her address and the medics reluctantly did as instructed until the salarian gasped, “Metabolism too fast for human standards like Salarian…when did you eat last?”

Galaxia shrugged not sure “3 days…maybe 4” The Salarian shot out orders for a nutri-bar to be passed back for her immediately. As she ate while they went over the readings she was observed as her pain regressed once she had some nutrition.

She ignored the pitying glances she was given by Anderson, Bailey, and Udina as the final reports on her condition were given. “Use of biotics without amps…drastically shortened lifespan. Like Human on the outside, Salarian on the inside. Maybe has 15 years more to live.”

Galaxia said with ease, “Worth it…saved those children and my brother. Nothing else matters.”

 It was in that moment that warmth for the Shepard children found its place in Anderson’s heart as it once had done with their sister.  “Of course, these children and your brother are now safe and free. You’ve done a great thing.”

Udina said scathingly, “Yes, Yes, she’s a great hero like her older sister the great Commander Shepard. I still say she needs to speak to the Council and press about her captivity.”

Galaxia’s dislike for the wily man became apparent, “No press…the council fine. No press.”

Anderson nodded, “Of course, the press can wait for a personal interview but, if you’ll agree to speak with the Council, we can privately speak to them in my office tomorrow.” Galaxia nodded warmly at Anderson and returned to the children remaining.

“Families came to claim their lost relatives…others are coming tomorrow.” David said simply and nodded to the two smallest ones, “Not sure about them.”

Galaxia said, “If no one claims them they stay with us.” David looked to Bailey, “Can I help C-Sec? Would like to make money and my sister has to recover…gotta start somewhere.”

Bailey nodded, “Course you can you’ll be in traffic control for now. Use those tech skills to support the others in the field when needed. I assume when your sister appears that you both will join her?”

David shrugged, “I go where Galaxia goes. If she follows I will too.” Bailey nodded in understanding. “You two have survived hell. Sticking together, that’s only natural.”

Galaxia relaxed as Udina and Bailey left her brother sitting with the few remaining children to give the two space to talk but obviously listening in. “How is Astra? We only heard…fragments.” Galaxia asked softly.

Anderson smiled, “She’s saving the universe one step at a time. Let me tell you what’s happened up to this point.” So, both David and Galaxia listened with pride and terror as they heard all their sister had endured. They learned of her sacrifices and her trials through the days of her becoming a Spectre and saving the Council putting Anderson in the chair. Her death, her resurrection, and her current antics.

Galaxia smiled, “I want to see my sister…soon.”

Anderson nodded as he received a message on his private terminal, “She will be here in a week apparently her friend’s son is getting himself into trouble. Young drell named Kolyat.”

Galaxia shared a glance with her brother who nodded, “I’ll track him in C-Sec and talk to Bailey…let’s see if we can save our sister some trouble.”

Anderson chuckled, “I’m sure it would be appreciated just…keep me posted and,” he looked on at both siblings, “be careful out there.” Galaxia’s reserved nod and David’s twinkling eyes spelled for trouble, but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

Galaxia was guided to the upstairs bedroom and told to rest before she had to face the council tomorrow. She allowed herself to drift not used to sleeping for more than a few hours. However, she woke up to the smell of delicious food like she hadn’t smelled in years. A small smile crossed her lips and she turned to see a set of chap panty trousers in black with red and white detailing a gorgeous matching bikini like top and boots. She pulled on the outfit happy to see it fit and looked well on her. (Look up Namilia for the pants) She was happy after the shower she took to wear the clothes she’d been given, and she looked pretty awesome without covering her scars which were left highlighted by the outfit.

Her brother David smirked at the look, “Like the look? It suits you Lax,” Anderson watched the siblings interact and smiled with wonder at the strength in these two. Though being friends with their older sister he really shouldn’t be surprised. Shepard is the tough sort it only makes sense her siblings would be too. After eating Galaxia cleaned the dishes up and pushed Anderson to get ready as David headed out with Bailey to C-Sec who’d come to get him agreeing to let him track the kid and help em out.

Anderson returned in his formal clothes and escorted Galaxia to his office where he activated the comms knowing she would want to move on. The 3 Councilors immediately saw the woman from the file and connected her with their Spectre on sight.

“Miss Shepard, these reports of your…time among the slavers is troubling. To confirm, with you being the oldest you allowed them to use your body to please themselves repeatedly in order to distract them from harming the younger captives.” Tevos said calmly trying to prevent any stressors.

“I did, it wasn’t pleasant but necessary…I was only 10 when we were taken. The other children were as young as 4 in some cases.” She nodded her blue eyes meeting the dismissive turian councilor head on, “Better me than them. I can compartmentalize…they…would not have.”

Councilor Valern spoke, “Your body is human but due to the strain of using your biotics to escape without amps you are aware you have shortened your life drastically, do you not?”

Galaxia said firmly, “No regrets…was necessary to protect them. Would do it again if necessary.”

Her stance immovable the turian Councilor spoke, “Your service and that of your brother is commendable. All the children have been reunited with their loved ones. Each family wishes to extend their thanks in person but, you’ve requested that your names not be publicized?”

Galaxia sighed, “I wish to see my sister Astra before dealing with press and reporters. I have been imprisoned for 15 years and fought free with my brother.” She looked dead on and added, “I don’t need recognition…I just want to live and be with my family for whatever time I have left. Be that 5, 10, or 15 years, we’ve been apart long enough.”

Tevos shared a glance with her fellow councilors, “Normally we wouldn’t allow for this but, your sister is a Spectre and we will grant permission for you both to join her on her ship when she returns to Citadel space. In the mean time your brother assists in C-Sec and the doctors have ordered you be left to recover. Be well Miss Shepard and please give your brother our regards. Your service will not be forgotten.”

Galaxia bowed gracefully in respect and said, “Thank you Councilors.” As soon as the Councilors faces disappeared, she turned to Anderson, “Now what?”

Anderson laughed and taught her about the omni-tool he got her and helped her set up her email with high level security only she or her brother could access and began teaching her how to use it.

As she set up the health screening she blanched, “It says I have to eat again…already?” Anderson chuckled and called to have food delivered to his office.

Her omni-tool chimed, and she opened to see her brother on the screen, “David, news?”

David smirked, “Kolyat’s not far from you…catch him while you can.”

Galaxia slipped out of the office and looked around for the young drell and was able to approach him easily, “Mr. Krios?”

The young drell jumped and turned to see a pretty human smirking at him. “Uh…yes?”

Galaxia charmingly looped her arm with his and began dragging him off. “Come with me for a little chat, please?”

The young drell was brought into a nice office occupied by an amused older man and he turned to the woman who grinned, “Now Mr. Krios, you know someone is looking for you right?”

He started, “What? Looking for…who?”

“Does the name Thane Krios, mean anything to you?” Galaxia said smoothly her reserved expression returning making her appear colder.

The young drell looked angry, “I don’t care” he stood and moved to leave but was blocked by the entry of another human.

David gave a playful grin, “Kolyat, my man, let’s have a little chat huh? After all, wouldn’t want to waste my sister’s efforts in saving you from arrest, would we?”

Kolyat looked alarmed, “Arrest for what?”

David chuckled in wry amusement his eyes calculating, “Why the arrest that C-Sec would have done had you actually taken the job as a hitman, of course.” He gestured to the smirking cold Galaxia, “She found out about you from Commander Bailey and made a deal that if she could prevent you from accepting the job and holding you with us until your Pops arrives for you two to have a heart to heart that your record could stay squeaky clean.”

Kolyat looked at the cold woman and asked, “Why do you even care what happens to me?”

Lax moved forward smoothly like a huntress on the prowl. “You’re an innocent child. Children should be protected from the darker things in life as much as possible. Did you ever consider why your father left you with family when your mother died? You should hear him out as an adult at the very least.”

Kolyat shook his head, “The tapes…I was told I should only get them if he’s dead. Are you saying he’s still alive?”

“Alive and traveling with Commander Shepard our older sister that we’d been estranged from due to unpleasant circumstances.” David finished kindly. He patted the younger man on the shoulder, “You should be glad that you even have someone who cares that much. He’s coming to stop you from being like him…he wants,” David shrugged. “I’ll let him explain himself to you. Just know that you have better luck than either of us ever did.”

Lax gave a stiff smile, “Stay with us for a few days…your Dad should be here in less than a week and you guys can have that long needed chat.” She turned and moved towards the balcony leaving the boy in her brother’s more sociable hands. She breathed deeply as she overlooked the Presidium and muttered, “So, this is the Citadel. Never dreamed anything in space could look like this.”

Anderson approached carefully, “Have you not seen this?” Galaxia gave him an empty stare, “All I ever saw was the inside of the ship and cell. No sun, no planets, no life aside from my captors and the rare mingling they allowed their prisoners. She allowed her eyes to close against the light, “Even this artificial light is more than I’ve seen in years. Out there I had no windows and couldn’t even see the stars.”

Anderson cocked his head and asked curious, “How did you continue?”

Galaxia looked a bit confused, “You mean, why did I never give up?” The older man nodded, and she sighed, “I had my twin and my sister out there. I knew that as long as I lived and allowed them to use me…that my brother would be safe and hopefully I would be enough to satisfy their urges to keep them off the kids. For the most part it worked…the other girl like me committed suicide unable to handle the abuse.” She looked at her brother her eyes warming to a gorgeous soft cerulean blue, “If I’d given up, they would never have escaped…who knows what would have happened.”

David and Kolyat walked up as their conversation drew to a close, “Hey Lax, you don’t mind Kolyat here crashing with us, do you?”

Anderson watched at the woman transformed before him into the warmest woman he’d seen. “Of course, Kolyat is welcome with us as long as Ambassador Anderson doesn’t mind another guest for a few nights.”

Anderson smiled and nodded, “Welcome aboard Hotel Anderson young man. I know these two will keep you entertained.”

It was only a bit more time before they returned to the strip to rest for the evening as both siblings took turns taking Kolyat out for ‘exploration’. None of the 3, had any prior experience with the Citadel so they all had a lot to learn. Both Shepard siblings received their portions of their inheritance from their parent’s plus interest. It had been held for them until there was without a doubt proof of death. Not that Astra cared about the money she hadn’t even asked for more.

Galaxia went to buy more outfits like the one she preferred in the same colors but different combinations.

Kolyat convinced her to buy a white dress with gold detailing for formal occasions telling her, “It makes you look peaceful.” She seemed hesitant since she didn’t feel peaceful but bought it anyway and grabbed a sultrier blood-red gown with silver accents for her more daring outings.

Kolyat agreed that both were fitting, and she convinced him to buy a nice drell attire that she purchased as a gift for him. “Don’t argue, you came shopping with a woman the least I can do is buy you a present as thanks. Why did you choose that outfit?”

Kolyat seemed embarrassed, “It’s what I remember my father wearing. Why are you so eager to see your sister if she couldn’t save you from slavers?”

Lax nodded in fairness, “Why did you want to wear an outfit that matches your Dad’s? I want my family back…my sister is only a year older than us.” She shrugged, “I can’t blame Astra for being unable to save us when she was just a kid herself.”

The two returned to the apartment finding dinner already lying in wait for them as they prepared for the onslaught of reunions tomorrow. It was sent to the Ambassador that Astra and her crew would be docking tomorrow morning. Galaxia unable to sleep stayed on the couch looking out over the strip as a book lay abandoned beside her. She looked towards the stairs when she heard tentative footsteps and saw Anderson descending with a small smile. He nodded to her and entered the kitchen where she heard some ruffling around and several beeps of the tech in there. Soon she felt the cushion next to her sinking in and she was carefully handed a hot mug.

Her eyes widened and showed a few tears, “This is…is this?”

Anderson smiled and laughed a little. “Your sister was rescued by my platoon…she taught me this recipe when she had many sleepless nights.”

Galaxia gave for the first time towards him a warm gaze, “You must be very important to her for her to show you this…it was how Mom made it.” She took a sip and hummed happy as she traveled back to a fond memory of her childhood.

_Astra sitting across from her covered in dirt with twigs stuck in her hair from climbing trees. David standing at their mother’s feet with a smile as she sang while making them lunch. Galaxia looking down at her own cup singing softly under her breath not wanting to be heard or teased._

_“Lax, you should sing more…I bet you’d sound as good as Mom if you did!” Astra said kindly. Astra was the oldest sibling and would tease them from time to time but, there was never any doubt that their family was filled with love. Astra’s birthday was coming up and Galaxia remembered getting their father to help her record her singing as a present to Astra._

_Astra’s birthday was the happiest time she remembered. Astra loved the recording so much that she saved it in her email so if she ever upgraded to omni-tools she could keep it always. Galaxia while embarrassed was so happy her sister like her gift. She wasn’t old enough to earn money working so her personal gesture seemed to go a long way._

She shook herself back into the present and turned to Anderson who patiently waited. “I…remembered Astra’s birthday. It was the day before the colony was attacked by Slavers. I recorded myself singing to her as a present. I was still a year too young to work so it was the best idea for a present I could think of.”

Anderson nodded in agreement, “I’m sure your voice is one of the few comforts she has had through the years. I know she still has it but, she kept that to herself I think.”

Galaxia turned to face Anderson and gave the warmest welcome she could, “Ambassador Anderson, please feel free to call me Lax. Only those closest to me have ever done so and if your friendship with my sister is as strong as it seems.” She gave the brightest smile he had ever seen, “I’d like for us to be friends too.”

The man reached out to shake her hand, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Lax. Please call me David, I’d like for us to become great friends.” With a set of shared smiles, the two enjoyed their drinks in silence not realizing that they’d been overheard by both Kolyat and David from upstairs who had shared a glance.

David then snickered and said, “About time she made a friend besides me and you huh?”

Kolyat nodded, “She is cautious but, considering what you both went through…it’s fair that she remains so.”

David hummed, “Well, yeah I know its just…she doesn’t connect easily and with us being separated I know the gist of what happened to her, but it doesn’t stop me from worrying. The more friends she makes the better off I think she will be.” David patted him on the shoulder, “Come on, let’s join em and I can make the same cocoa it’s amazing!”

Kolyat could only watch the spectacle of Lax laughing at her twin tripping on the bottom step. He walked carefully down and sat with the older apartment tenants as David scrounged up the ingredients with the Ambassador’s directions. He relaxed back and began to consider how the day tomorrow would go until he felt a tap on his head. Kolyat jerked in start at Lax being so close her eyes twinkling with hidden mischief, “None of that Kolyat, take tomorrow as it comes, or you’ll just make yourself sick with worry.”

Anderson gestured to the young drell, “Yes, share with us your favorite times growing up on Kahje. I’ve heard it’s a beautiful place.” Grateful for the distraction the youngest of the group began to regal them with multiple stories of his childhood growing up with his uncles and the hanar.

When he began mentioning his passion for art Lax perked up, “You paint? I wanna see!” For someone so commonly reserved to others to be excited like a child with wonder prompted Kolyat to send her mails filled with his works. He started thinking up an idea to paint a scene of his home for her knowing that she would appreciate it.

David cracked jokes and asked the older man, “We have the same name…I know it’s common and all or did you know our parents?”

The Ambassador chuckled warmly, “No, I am sorry to say it’s merely a coincidence.”

David falls to the floor gripping over his heart and says dramatically, “Ugh, my heart has been betrayed! How could you let me down like this?”

Anderson turns to Lax and asks, “Is your brother always like this?”

Lax gave a nod rolling her eyes, “Vid, knock it off.”

Her brother looked up excited, “I haven’t heard you call me Vid in years!”

Lax gestured to their older host, “I can’t call you both David…you’ll get confused and you’ve already been Vid. Seemed fitting.”

Vid stuck his tongue out at his older sister who grabbed it causing him to whine, “Now-now Vid, naughty children get sent to bed early.” Lax tsked at her brother as he pouted trying to use puppy eyes on here. “Nuh-uh, that funny business doesn’t work on me like it did Astra. Bed time Vid,” Lax stood up and stretched, “We all have a long day tomorrow.”

Anderson nodded in agreement as Lax collected the mugs and went to the kitchen for a final dish clean-up before bed. One by one the less anxious group went to bed awaiting what the next morning would bring.


	2. Reunions of the Best Kind

**Chapter 2: Reunions of the Best Kind**

It was early morning when the Normandy pulled into the Citadel and the team was gathered in the room. Astra looked at all of her team clarifying, “Okay, first things first both Thane and Garrus have official business here on the Citadel. Anyone else have any pressing business?”

A voice of a slighted automated sort came overhead, “Commander Shepard don’t forget that Ambassador Anderson communicated you needed to stop by and see him before you began your work with the team.”

Astra nodded and said, “I’m aware of that, thank you EDI.”

EDI paused before replying, “Affirmative, logging you out Commander.”

Soon Joker came over the speaker, “So, anybody else wanna know what the big man wants? Another impossible favor, a lecture, really I’m curious?”

“Joker,” Astra said in a light scolding tone. Her team chuckling making her smile for a moment, “To begin with I’m taking Thane and Mordin with me. Once I’ve gotten some feelers out and we have Kolyat safe I’ll come back for Garrus and Zaeed.” She gestured to her crew, “The rest of you are on shore leave for the next 3 days. Send messages, go party, we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us so enjoy it while you can.”

 Thane nodded and said grateful, “Thank you Siha.” He went to prepare his things to leave the ship.

Mordin looked confused, “Shepard, am curious…why pick me for rescue mission?”

Astra smiled, “If the news Anderson has waiting for me is as big as I imagine I’ll need you to keep me in line.”

Mordin still confused asked, “Not as close as Garrus…why me?” He wasn’t against being part of the party but Mordin’s curiosity had to be sated.

“You remind me of someone…she was the one who always reminded me to stay in line. It’s a comfort I guess and with revenge on his mind Garrus isn’t in a state to help me.”

“I see, ready when you need me Shepard.” Mordin said as he went to grab a few items from the lab in case of battle. Astra in the meantime returned to her chambers and read the missive again.

To: Astra Shepard                                                   

From: Ambassador Anderson

Commander Shepard,

I know things haven’t been as smooth with the Council as we’d like but, something huge has come up. When you have the time return to the Citadel and come to my office. I have something important to show you.

David Anderson

Astra took a final look at her cabin which she had straightened up that morning and took a deep breath, “Let’s see what Anderson’s got for me.” She left her quarters as the announcement of their arrival to the Citadel docking bay came from Joker. As she moved to the airlock to head to shore both Thane and Mordin already stood waiting. “Alright you two let’s get this show on the road.”

With nothing more holding them back the first team left to travel from the docking bay to the Presidium. As they arrived Udina awaited them stiffly formal and very polite which caused Astra to be suspicious, “Udina, been a while hasn’t it?”

The man’s dark glare spoke words not uttered by him, “Yes, it has Shepard…the Ambassador asked I escort you and your team directly to his office. Apparently, he knows the whereabouts of this Kolyat boy you seek. He also has news for you that could not be delivered in a missive.”

Astra gestured politely, “Lead the way Advisor Udina.”

 With that the team was led straight to the human embassy where in the office a pleased Anderson awaited, “Thank you Udina, dismissed for now. I will be taking my lunch break now and return in about an hour.” He then gestured kindly, “Commander Shepard, follow me please.”

As the went to the travel console and asked for a slightly larger sky car Astra had to ask, “So, what’s this big news you have for me?”

Anderson gave a smile, “Patience Shepard, your missing child is at my apartment with two surprise guests whom I know you will be more than pleased to see.”

Astra shared a look with her companions before asking, “Why did you pick up Kolyat?”

Anderson chuckled, “I didn’t Shepard,” His warm eyes meeting hers with pride before he opened his door and stepped aside to let her in, “They did…”

Astra couldn’t help but ask as she stepped in, “They who-” she took a choked breath unable to do anything but stare at the pair before her with a sheepishly smiling drell between them in the couch looking back at the group. Mordin and Thane could only see their commander losing her composure for the first time they’d ever witnessed.

“Hey Sis, never thought you’d see us again since those slaver bastards took us from Mindoir, did ya?” Vid said smug as Lax never took her eyes of her sister who it seemed crumbled into a mess of limbs on the floor.

Lax stood up her scars displayed for all to see and went to kneel before her sister, “Astra…don’t waste tears when you should be smiling.” She picked her older sister up and held her close, “We killed our masters and escaped.”

Astra sobbed her apologies and regrets for being unable to save them, for their scars, for everything she could think of until Vid smacked her on the back of the head his smirk never leaving as his eyes darted away, “Shut up Astra, you were only 11. Better you save yourself and give us hope of freedom, then you dying trying to save us like Mom and Dad did. Lax doesn’t blame you and if she doesn’t neither do I.” His eyes sharp upon his oldest sister’s as she calmed down.

Mordin looked to Thane, “Family taken from colony…slavers, surprised they survived this long.” Thane nodded in agreement he couldn’t stop himself from glancing at his son who watched as the siblings reunited. He cautiously approached his son and noted the change in clothing from what he remembered. It was the clothing he used to wear back on Kahje with his family…before Irikah died.

Kolyat looked at his father and noted the trepidation he seemed to carry as he treaded forward. Kolyat led his father into the kitchen and made some tea from home that had been his mother’s favorite. “Father,” he said his young voice somewhat bordering between hesitance and confidence. “I got the box…the one from you. Uncle gave it to me.” Kolyat’s posture tensed briefly, “He thought you’d passed when you didn’t check in from Ilium.”

Thane nodded, “Shepard recruited me that day…a lot has happened and when I realized you could have followed in my footsteps,” He traced his green eyes over his son, “I was horrified. I left you, with my brother to protect you.” He took a rattling breath, “I had to defeat the ones who took your mother from us. If I’d stayed…they may have come for you as well. It was a risk too great for me to bare.”

Kolyat kept his gaze on Lax who seemed the epitome of motherly affection, “They’re both Siha’s aren’t they Father?” Thane paused briefly before he also glanced at the sisters. Astra was standing the tension gone from her frame a smile so bright it hurt to watch.

“Siha, Kolyat?” Thane asked almost a bit teasing causing his teenage son to glare.

 “Not like that, Father!”

Thane took a moment to look over the other sister, “I suppose they are Siha in their own ways. There is more to them than meets the eye.”

 Kolyat asked, “So…you and Astra?” Thane said honestly, “She became a light reminding me of a way out of the darkness. I will never stop loving your mother.” Kolyat groaned, “You don’t have to…Mother would want you to be happy. Just enjoy it while you can.”

Thane said resigned, “I will not place the burden of my feelings on a woman with the weight of the universe on her shoulders. She deserves better than a dying man.”

Kolyat added, a bit stern, “She deserves the right to choose that for herself. Lax told me a phrase from a book she read as a child. ‘It is better to have loved and lost…then to have never loved at all.’ Take these moments where you can find them, tomorrow is never a guarantee.”

Thane chuckled briefly, “When did the son outbid his father in wisdom?”

Kolyat looked up and back at Lax who was smiling as her siblings ribbed each other. “Since she took me shopping one day and I saw a soul older than the stars hiding in her eyes.” He said carefully, “She will go with you and Vid too…they will follow Astra into the dangers that await. I pray to Kalahira, that your team will let her be a companion to you as she has been to me.”

Thane allowed his eyes to trail over the young woman to see if he could envision the depth his son spoke of. As she turned her gaze upon him and his son a soft close-lipped serene smile with deep glittering eyes landed upon him taking his breath away. “As her sister, my Siha is the sun.”

“She is the stars and her twin brother is the moon. He reflects the light of the sun but keeps her company.” Kolyat finished understanding what his father saw as he did before once Astra entered the apartment.

Astra couldn’t help but laugh at Vid before turning her eyes on her little sister whose voice singing softly being the only solace she had for a long time. She said softly, “I listened to you every night…your voice was as beautiful as I’d always imagined it would have been. Thank you for coming home…Vid, Galaxia.”

Vid snickered, “Well, one of us had to get Mom’s singing voice.”

Galaxia for the first time in a long-time blush and ducked her head looking away bashful only to meet the gaze of her sister’s other companion who seemed to smile as he fidgeted with his Omni-tool. She heard him singing lightly under his breath and joined in subconsciously, “My xenoscience studies range from urban to agrarian, I am the very model of a scientist salarian.”

The salarian man looked up at her commenting, “You know Gilbert and Sullivan?” Galaxia smiled sheepishly and began another tune, “Oh, here is love, and here is truth, and here is food for joyous laughter:” The spectators couldn’t stop looking as her more clear voice broke out into a song from the famous opera.

Anderson looked at Shepard, “Is that ‘The Pirates of Penzance’?”

Astra smiled at the two musically inclined people and enjoyed hearing her sister sing in person again, “It is.”

Galaxia continued to sing as Mordin watched transfixed in the moment, “He will be faithful to his sooth. Til we are wed and even after.” She smiled, “I’ve only heard the version you were singing once by chance. I love Gilbert and Sullivan.” She twirled as she happened to be wearing the white dress lined in gold Kolyat suggested she buy as she hummed the remainder of the song.

Vid moved over to Kolyat and said, “I’m glad you convinced her to buy that dress…she looks like an angel in it.”

Kolyat snickered, “She seems so child-like dancing as she is now.”

Vid smiles brightly, “It reminds me of how she used to be when she thought no one was watching. She forgets she has an audience and really begins to shine.”

Astra motions for the others to keep silent watching her sister dance and hum frolicking about the apartment. Her eyes filled with tears of joy seeing her sister be so carefree never dreaming either of her siblings would come back to her.

Mordin couldn’t take his eyes off the young woman whose scars told a story of pain and survival. Her freedom was a vision and he wondered what she would become now that she was able to be free. Glad to see his friend and commander happy he could see himself looking out for the younger woman easily.

Galaxia completed her final twirl and her humming stopped as she saw everyone staring and blushed feeling shy, “I’m going to go change…okay bye!”

Astra chuckled with Anderson and turned to her old friend, “You have no idea what this means to me David…thank you for looking out for all of them!” She hugged her old friend and former Captain as she looked at Thane and Kolyat with Vid peacefully talking amongst themselves with smiles on their faces.

As reluctant as Astra was to leave her siblings, she knew she had to go help Garrus. She nodded to Mordin and Thane, “You two can wait here if you want while I run out with Garrus and Zaeed. If everything goes to plan it shouldn’t take long.”

Mordin waved her off, “Go Shepard, will stay here and wait. Siblings seem interesting…though most likely won’t go to plan. Be here if you need me.”

Astra nodded and said, “Just remember no experiments on my siblings.”

Mordin held to his chest affronted but smirking, “Shepard, live experiments highly unethical…would never dream of it. May run tests on a corpse if one arises though.”

Astra snickered as she left shaking her head, “Never change Mordin…this universe would be a boring place if you did.” As the door shut behind her the groups parted allowing Thane and Kolyat some much needed privacy.

Galaxia met the scientist’s gaze as she smirked a bit her brow raising, “Hmm, experiments on a corpse. Are you a musically inclined scientist or mortician?”

“Mocking me Miss Shepard?” Mordin asked teasing as he had been with Astra.

Galaxia looked innocently offended, “Me?” She smirked again her eyes twinkling in amusement, “I would never dream of such mockery!” She shrugged while laughing, “I have to admit I am curious though there aren’t many people with a healthy dose of love for the arts anymore. Especially, not the classics like Gilbert and Sullivan.”

Vid groaned, “Can’t we talk about something interesting like what do you do on the Normandy with my sister Mordin?”

Galaxia seemed to sulk as her brother broke up her fun retreating back behind her more reserved shell. Mordin noted calmly that Vid seemed to realize he’d interrupted her fun and his shoulders hunched a bit before the young human’s gaze returned to him.

“Ah, scientist, main responsibility: research and develop counter measures for collector swarms. Otherwise, run tests, track crew member health, advice, and field support when needed.” Mordin answered nodding to himself as he didn’t really miss anything.

Vid sagged back in his chair as he realized his sister was going to remain quiet for a bit. He sighed, ‘Should have kept my mouth shut.’ He turned to Anderson, “You never did explain how you really knew my sister though.”

Anderson looked surprised and nodded, “Met her on Mindoir when she was rescued. After that kept in touch with her as she went through School and Training with the Alliance before taking her on as my XO when she was ready. Now, I work as Ambassador on her recommendation and keep relations between us and the other species solid as possible.”

Galaxia relaxed as her eyes trailed to people watch outside, she allowed the others to converse as she remained lost in thought. She felt eyes on her but said nothing as she subconsciously started tapping as if she were typing her thoughts on the arm. She was taken so young that she never got to go to school and wondered how she could contribute to the team without being inconvenient while on the Normandy. She stood and chose to go to a place she’d thought could help.

Turning to the others she said, “I’ll be back in a few hours try not to worry.” With that she departed not realizing that Mordin set a tracker on her to keep her under eyes be it his own or EDI until she returned. He unrepentantly activated the tracker and shrugged as the knowing gaze of the ambassador reached him in silent approval.

Galaxia managed to adventure out into the Citadel where she knew a local multi-species restaurant was located and she asked out loud to herself, “There’s salarian, human, and drell crew members but I don’t know about other races.”

EDI chimed in kindly, “The Normandy has one asari, turian, krogan, quarrian, drell and salarian on board. The remaining crew consists of humans and 2 AI, myself and Legion. Is that helpful Miss Shepard?”

Galaxia said hesitantly, “Uh yes…thank you?”

“Logging you out Miss Shepard.” EDI said kindly.

Galaxia entered the restaurant and approached the kind cook she had met during her lunch there with Kolyat during shopping day. “Veran?”

The young asari looked up pleasantly surprised from the counter, “Oh Galaxia, it’s a pleasure to see you again! Can I get you anything?”

“I actually wanted to see if maybe there’s time today…I want to learn to prep and cook meals for multiple species. I am joining a large team on a ship and the crew is diverse, so I wanted to make something for everyone but,” she rubbed the back of her neck. “I don’t know how.”

Veran looked to her boss a salarian who smiled and nodded, “It’s a slow day and we were doing prep for tomorrow anyway. Go ahead.”

Veran smiled in gratitude, “Thanks Merion, best boss ever!” She guided her friend into the back and asked kindly, “So, how many cuisines do you want to learn?” Galaxia said, “Well Mordin is salarian so two for him. I’ve not met Garrus or Tali but they are turian and quarrian respectively so 2 for them. A young krogan, an Asari and a drell. So, 10 different recipes? Maybe I can stop by and learn more when I’m here on the citadel next?”

Veran smiled, “Okay, I’ll even give you the directions for the recipes and the ingredient lists since you are talking single person portions to make it easier for you.” Veran patiently guided her through the smaller portions of two asari and two salarian dishes guiding her in the prep but allowing her to do the actual cooking for practice.

As Merion came back, he saw the meals being prepped and asked, “You’re learning recipes for asari and salarian crew mates?”

Galaxia focused on the stirring but answered kindly, “The crew is mostly human, and I felt that being able to make simple meals for each of the non-human crew members would be nice. There’s a few of them that aren’t should have nice meals too. Samara is asari and Mordin is salarian. So, since you and Veran are here, I felt starting with those would be best.”

Merion smiled and put one recipe away grabbing another, “This is Mordin’s favorite whenever he comes here. I’ll teach it to you since it’s a bit more difficult. Are you going to be cooking on a starship?” Galaxia nodded, and he continued, “Then this meal will be better for the equipment you’re likely to have access to anyway.

Galaxia lit up and happily completed the first salarian meal while Merion taste tested it happily finding that she was quite good at cooking. He gently led her through the second recipe Veran testing the two asari dishes finding the quality excellent as it tasted better than she usually made it. She asked, “Galaxia, what did you do in this dish?”

Galaxia paused in prep and thought for a moment, “I think I added an extra herb in that you said provided a better flavor. I simply halved the furaflower and added a half measure of the buruba herb you showed me.” Veran’s eyes lit up and she said, “If you ever wanna practice more creative cooking please come here…maybe you can help us spruce up some dishes.”

Merion tried a bite to see for himself and smiled adding that note onto the recipe card, “This was an excellent discovery. Mind if we use it?”

Galaxia smiled, “Not at all. Go for it.” She then continued to follow his instructions and finished the final touches for him to taste.

He hummed happily, “It’s divine, you, my dear have the golden touch for the kitchen. If you ever want a part time job here on the Citadel, I’d be happy to have you.”

Galaxia smiled and looked to Veran, “What’s next?” Veran looked to Meran, “She mentioned Garrus didn’t he used to eat here when he was with C-Sec?”

Merion pulled a recipe together for the simple lunch he enjoyed while also pulling out the recipe for his friend Tali. “I don’t know who your quarrian team mate will be but Garrus’ friend would eat with him when she stopped by after her pilgrimage and this was a dish she favored.”

Together the three learned recipes and tried new things safely, Merion grabbed a spare binder and placed the single portion ingredient lists and where to buy the supplies with each of the 10 recipes as the lessons concluded. Galaxia left with a happy smile and proceeded to go to the shopping district to find the supplies to take with her on the starship. The clerk at the store was happy to help her with such a large purchase and even freely offered proper storage to preserve the freshness of all ingredients while on the starship.

“You should have no problem preserving these ingredients they all should last up to 6 months and you can cook everything fresh. It’s kind of you to go so far to help your crew feel welcome. They’re lucky to have you. Is there anything else I can help you with?” The young turian asked kindly.

Galaxia looked over the ingredient list of the store and asked herself, “How many human crew members are there, and do they have any allergies?”

EDI chimed in, “There are going to be 24 human members in total, only two have an allergy to peanuts.”

“Thank you…again?” Galaxia said as she looked up with a smile listing off ingredients to the clerk to place in storage for the human crew members. She was planning a couple of simple but good recipes, Baked chicken and rice with cheese and mixed veggies, Baked Ziti with steamed vegetable, and Fettuccini Alfredo with Broccoli and cheddar cheese sauce. She also grabbed the dishware incase it would be needed for cooking each dish.

The young clerk stood shocked unable to fathom the huge sale he was making that day. “Uh your total is going to be 7,500 credits.”

Galaxia easily finished the transaction and looked at the load of things wondering how she was going to get them onto the Normandy unnoticed. “No fun spoiling the surprise for everyone…now how can I get this on the Normandy with no one knowing?”

EDI chimed in, “Miss Shepard, if you’re willing, I can have Officer Gardner and Doctor Chakwas meet you with the delivery and help you load it on the ship they will know but no one else. Would that be acceptable?”

“Yes, that would be great and thanks for your help…uh, I never got your name?” Galaxia said as EDI made Mordin’s tracker inactive temporarily notifying him by email that she was helping with a surprise.

“I am EDI, the Enhanced Defense Intelligence AI program incorporated into the Normandy SR-2. It is a pleasure to assist you. Logging you out Miss Shepard.” Galaxia stood quizzically as she shook her head before heading for the docking bay displayed on her omni-tool thanks to EDI.

As she approached the docking area, she saw 2 people looking around and walked forward with the large amount of supplies asking, “Are you both Doctor Chakwas and Officer Gardner?” The two turned and gaped at her.

The older kindly woman moved forward and grabbed her face, “You look remarkably like Commander Shepard! I heard Anderson had big news, but I had no idea that it would be you!” She hugged the young woman and Galaxia was at a loss for words for the moment. She wasn’t sure how to respond.

She carefully hugged the woman back and said, “Uh, I’m sorry but…” She felt awkward being hugged by this woman she didn’t know. The woman moved back a sniffled slightly wiping a tear from her eye as she looked over the young woman again.

“Your sister has been my commanding officer for several years and I used to play the recording of you for her when she was stuck overnight in the med bay. It was the only thing that could chase away her nightmares at any given time.” She smiled and said kindly, “Follow me Miss Shepard we’ll help you sneak these supplies in and keep your surprise hidden.”

The man quizzical asked, “Just what is the surprise anyway? This is a lot of stuff!”

Galaxia blushed a bit and said, “Well…I bought ingredients and dishes to make meals for every species on the ship. I thought it’d be nice since I never went to an official school or anything, but I could contribute somehow.” Doctor Chakwas smiled and gestured for her to continue, “I didn’t think it was fair that your dextro friends could only rely and paste and rations, so I wanted to do something special.”

“Does that mean your joining the crew?” Gardner asked curious.

“My twin brother and I will be joining but keep it quiet. It’s a surprise for everyone!” Galaxia said as she put the last of the supplies away.

Gardner chuckled, “Well, at least the crew can’t come crying to me anymore if they don’t like something. Until tomorrow!”

Galaxia nodded and said quietly, “Until tomorrow. It was nice meeting you both.” Both Gardner and the Doctor waved goodbye as EDI guided Galaxia off the ship unnoticed except by the Pilot who winked at her as she left. She couldn’t help but smile as she walked back into the apartment. Success!


	3. Shepard vs XO, The Journey Begins

**Chapter 3:  Shepard Vs. XO, The Journey Begins**

“You two are not coming there is too much risk involved!” Astra said imploring her siblings to remain with Anderson.

Vid shrugged, “I go where Lax goes it’s not me you need to win against.” He smirked as his older sister strut towards the immovable Lax.

“Lax, come on be reasonable you can’t handle this right now…Anderson says you have to take it easy.” Astra begs and Lax stares unmoved.

“We go with you Astra and that’s final…we’ve lost each other once.” Galaxia’s eyes hardened causing Astra to pause seeing their mother in her eyes. “I will not lose you or Vid again Astra, deal with it.” Galaxia’s tone was as unyielding as their mother had once been and for the first time ever her squad members Thane, Mordin, Zaeed, and Garrus witnessed Astra back down.

“I really can’t convince you, can I?” Astra asked resigning herself to the idea. Galaxia allowed herself to smirk at her sister’s surrender.

“No, you never stood a chance of doing so. I will not surrender my family again come hell or high water.” Lax said as Vid grabbed his stuff with a grin giving his twin a salute.

“So, should we just call you Commander Lax then and make Astra your XO?” Vid couldn’t help making a dig at his siblings who both looked at him. Astra with a pout and scowl to match while Galaxia had her victory twinkling in her eyes with humor.

“No need for that Vid,” Galaxia said gently as she grabbed her things to move towards the door. Astra relieved that she might avoid more teasing until, “even if it’s true.”

Astra sighed and smiled in self-deprecation, “Really Lax? Not even a little mercy for me, huh.”

The twins shared a gaze before Lax gestured towards the door, “You’ll have to give me a tour of my new ship.”

Astra groaned but began leading them as the party was preparing to follow Garrus said, “Please tell me someone recorded that…no one is gonna believe me otherwise!”

Thane and Mordin simply smirked before following their commander and family as Zaeed was about to step out with Garrus. Anderson threw out a promise, “I’ll send you and Lax both a copy Garrus…it’s not often that someone can out maneuver Shepard though I shouldn’t be surprised that her sister of all people could.”

Garrus cheered like a very ‘not good’ turian as he moved to follow Zaeed and the group to the Normandy SR-2. “Yes!”

It didn’t take them long to get clear passage to the Normandy as the group escorted Kolyat on the way to his own ship which would return him to Kahje. The ships weren’t far from each other in the docking bay.

Kolyat turned to the siblings who helped him speak with his Father again, “Thank you…both of you.”

Lax did something uncharacteristic and moved to hug the young drell tightly, “Thank you for being such a good friend to us. Be safe, and don’t forget to email us!”

Vid stepped forward to hug their friend as well saying, “Don’t be a stranger Kolyat. Real friends are hard to come by.”

The younger drell glanced at his father and nodded, “I won’t forget to write you. Just remember to write back.” With those brief goodbyes he stepped onto his ship and moved to his seat only to receive 2 emails.

To: Kolyat Krios

From: Astra Shepard

Thank you for the kindness you’ve shown my siblings. I’m glad you stuck with them and allowed them to help you when you needed it most. You’ve probably heard it enough but, your Dad really does love you. I think meeting and helping you has helped them. 

For that I can never thank you enough.

I’m stopping here cause frankly I suck at this word stuff.

-Call me Astra kid, you’re alright.

Kolyat chuckled at the ending as he’d observed enough to realize that the most verbally eloquent of the siblings was Galaxia. The most social was Vid. Astra was the most charismatic and battle ready. ‘It will be interesting to see what happens as time goes on.’ He then opened the 2nd email from Ambassador Anderson.

To: Kolyat Krios

From: Ambassador Anderson

It was a pleasure meeting you Kolyat and know that you can stop by anytime you visit the Citadel. I’ve attached a rather amusing vid so save it for a rainy day. You’re gonna go far kid. Let me know when you’ve painted another piece, I’d love to see it.

Sincerely, 

Ambassador David Anderson

Kolyat hummed thoughtful as well as thankful for the kindness the three humans showed him. He promised himself to make the painting of Galaxia with Kahje in the background. He’d send a picture of it via email to Anderson and then make sure the real one was delivered to her. He imagined her from earlier that morning before her sister’s arrival as she gazed out the sun setting her hair aflame as the golden rays kissed the deep red strands. She looked like a phoenix that rose from her ashes into a serene state of contemplation, he imagined that some asari matriarchs would be the same at some point. As he relaxed back into his seat he began to dose peacefully until he was home.

Back at the Citadel the two siblings stood separate and Vid watched as Lax sighed, “I’m gonna miss him. He was…fun.”

Vid patted her back, “We’ll see him again for sure.” Galaxia nodded before moving towards Astra with a bit of a skip in her steps. Vid could only sigh in begrudged adoration of his twin. ‘That hero worship is gonna disappear sometime…I hope.’ He shook his head leaving those more negative thoughts behind.

Astra turned from Thane to face her sister who seemed to be skipping?

“Commander, is she skipping? Who are they and why are they coming with us? This isn’t part of the mission Shepard.” A colder voice with an Australian accent came to be heard.

Astra took a moment to share a pained glance with Thane before facing Miranda, “They are coming and that isn’t to be debated, am I understood Lawson?”

Miranda argued, “Commander, what proof do we have that they will be an asset to our mission.”

“Spar me then,” Galaxia answered asserting herself coldly to the woman who froze at her change in demeanor. Thane tensed sensing the hostile aggressive energy leaking from the younger woman. Astra glanced between them before smirking in agreement.

“Alright Lawson, you want your proof you have to spar her. If she wins, you don’t argue with any further orders. You win, and I’ll give you a bit more say with future decisions. Their attendance aboard my ship is not up for debate. Agreed?” Astra put forth an offer the Cerberus XO has no choice but to accept.

Her cold blue eyes met the frozen woman’s gaze, “Very well, a spar in the cargo hold?”

Galaxia gestured for her to lead the way she wouldn’t deign the woman with a verbal response. She followed the woman winking at the two familiar faces as a group of people waited in the hold to see the spar. Galaxia saw a few more familiar faces and nodded to them before moving to the sparring floor and waiting for the final terms.

“Spar with natural skills only, hand to hand or biotics, no tech, no weapons, and try not to damage the ship. Understood?” Vid said taking over with Jacob standing beside him agreeing to the terms.

“You’re going to regret those rules, I was made for this.” Miranda said bluntly.

Galaxia merely waited for the sparring to begin. Soon Miranda glowed blue as she charged her biotics. Galaxia observed her stance and shifted in an ease slide before she shot forward. Miranda prepared to use shockwave only to be hit by a green colored charge. Galaxia glowed a virulent green as she moved at pace with the XO easily. Her biotics flaring deliberately in a cauterizing fashion causing burns to be cut into the XOs flesh.

Jacob looked intrigued, “I’ve never seen green biotics before. What amp does she have?” Samara and Jack also curious listened on.

“None, slavers never gave her any. Doesn’t stop her.” Vid shrugged not realizing how insanely dangerous that was. His eyes trained on his sister as he smirked noting she was playing with the XO. He shook his head, “Lax, this isn’t the time to be playing with an opponent. Put her in her place already!”

Samara continued to watch cautiously aware of the damage that can be caused without proper amp support among humans. Doctor Chakwas also startled by the fact moved closer to the match her eyes narrowing. “I’ll be sure to order a medical exam for her then. I need to know if this will be a problem.”

Lax as the spectators now knew the name of the woman sparring their senior officer bowed playfully at her angry opponent, “Understood Vid, shall we end this little charade?” She increased the charge of her biotics until she glowed a lime green color causing several people to shield their eyes from the light.

When the light faded everyone looked to see Miranda unconscious on the floor and Lax looking bored a cold hardened smirk on her face. “Disappointing, no challenge.” Her eyes turned to her slightly trepidatious older sister, “Need better challenge next time, I think.” She allowed her biotics to return under her skin as she lifted the defeated woman from the floor. She turned to Dr. Chakwas, “Where should I bring her?”

Vid snickered, “With the attitude she gave I would just leave her on the floor.”

Lax looked unimpressed, “Behave, she is still an officer under Astra’s command. She may be needed.”

Vid pouted but said no more as she carried the woman after the doctor easily. Jack whistled in appreciation, “I thought I had problems with the Cheerleader…the fuck did she do to get her ass kicked? Can I watch when it happens again?”

Astra sighed, “Care to explain Vid? Lax was the gentle one of the two of you last I checked.”

Vid shrugged with a smirk, “Oh she still is, I just don’t use it much.” He nodded towards where his sister disappeared, “Not like it’s her fault the “Cheerleader” decided to undermine your authority and call her weak without knowing who she was in the same sentence. She basically asked for it!” He turned to leave and follow his twin as he said kindly, “Catch ya later big Sis. Where we crashing anyway?”

Astra shrugged, “Your guess is as good as mine pick a spot and figure it out!” She shook her head with a small grin, “Brat like always.”

Jacob moved forward in shock, “Commander, were those your siblings who were taken by slavers from Mindoir 15 years ago? I heard a crew of kids had been rescued but,”

Astra held her hand up, “Lax and Vid saved themselves and the kids with them. They didn’t want their names public and wanted to find me…Anderson made sure I came by and they saved us time by saving Kolyat before he ever became a hitman. Any other details can be told at their discretion and no reports of them go to the Illusive Man, am I clear?”

Jacob backed down immediately noticing her defensive position and saluted, “Yes, Commander. Privacy Mode activated regarding Shepard siblings effective immediately EDI. Not even Miranda can report out about them. Commander’s orders.”

“Acknowledged logging you out Mr. Taylor.” EDI’s voice chimed in from overhead.

“Wait…there are three Shepards on board?” Jack said surprised. Her eyes trailing around most of the crew’s faces. “Damn, them Shepards don’t play do they…they just fuck you up if you cross em.” She smirked and barked out a harsh laugh, “My kind of people.”

Astra looked to her remaining crew, “Anymore questions?”

Samara noted, “Your siblings are strong…your sister is dangerous will she make immoral decisions I would hate to have to kill her when this mission is done?”

Astra shrugged, “I don’t know enough to answer that Samara…my sister didn’t explain in detail how she escaped the Batarian slavers with her twin or those other kids. I would think that she has a decent compass since she didn’t hurt Miranda too much but, only time will tell.” She allowed her eyes to trail along her friends, “I do know that Lax follows me and Vid will follow her above everyone else. That’s all that matters to me for the moment.” With that she moved to the med bay to check on her siblings and XO. Finally, she might get some peace and quiet from Miranda’s nagging about TIM’s good intentions.

She entered the elevator Thane and Mordin joining her to head up to the crew deck. As the exited they saw an angry Miranda yelling at an immovable Lax through the glass. Quickly the team moved to enter the bay to prevent a coming to blows. Vid looking more stone cold each moment as he kept an eye on both women. Doctor Chakwas behind him looking at them a bit frightened.

“Who the fuck, do you think you are coming here and usurping my authority on this ship you little upstart?” Miranda growled furious.

Galaxia’s eyes darkened into a deep evergreen where she coldly stated, “You accepted the terms of the spar from your commanding officer. Accept the loss and remove yourself from my presence or else Lawson. I spared you out of kindness and loyalty to my sister…more than that you don’t deserve to know.” She kept her stare on the angry Cerberus operative who suddenly lost all color in her face.

“Sister?” She fell back against the bench thinking of her own sister, “You’re the Commander’s siblings…the ones believed to be dead after being taken by Batarian slavers on Mindoir 15 years ago?” She looked at both twins and nodded to herself saying, “I should have noticed the resemblance…I” the operative shook her head confused before standing and quickly leaving the med bay.

Astra went to speak with Galaxia when Vid’s arm extended out to prevent it. A glance had him shaking his head silently hinting to wait. As she nodded in agreement, she turned to Chakwas she asked, “Karin, you okay?”

Karin smiled a bit tremulously, “Yes Commander, Vid kept me from being stuck in the middle but, thankfully no blows were traded.”

“It would not have remained so for much longer had she continued to speak that way.” Vid acknowledged still being a living barrier until his twin looked at him her eyes lightening back to their normal color. A deep breath of relief was taken as he said, “Ya know she doesn’t know jack shit about us Lax. You can’t react like that when she mouths off.”

“I promise to try…that is all I can do.” Lax said reserved as she withdrew and looked to her sister, “White noise and a Tech Lab…I need a place where I can tinker and have slight noise in the background.” Astra motioned towards Mordin.

“If Mordin doesn’t mind sharing the lab you can claim that space with him.” Astra said leaving the decision to his comfort.

“Don’t mind at all, tend to hum and such as I work…fine?” Mordin asked the woman who was slowly coming down from a violent edge. He noted like many trauma survivors that she could only hold so far before losing control wanted to help her prevent her from falling as many STG have before her. He saw the signs. ‘Could be…problematic.’

Galaxia nodded and agreed, “Thank you Professor.”

“Mordin, no professor…titles unnecessary.” The salarian scientist said gesturing to lead her to the tech lab. Galaxia gestured to an empty corner and he said, “Feel free nothing is placed there…I rest over here.” He showed her where he would relax.

“Thank you…” The woman turned and pulled out a rather simple system connecting rods with wall like attachments. She left the main opening facing the outer wall of the lab and placed a black drape on the second opening facing the lab table. As she left the curtain open she set up a rather sizable foam filled bean bag bed about 8 ft wide and set a soft green sheet and pillow on it.

Mordin moved closer fascinated by the set up she created from such a small pack of things. She continued to construct a small shelving unit wear most clothes were left out, but two of the five shelves had bins. One was a toiletry bin and the other held her more private clothes. Extending from the shelf was a hanging rod that hooked on the wall of her set up holding two lovely dresses and a jacket. Her jacket was similar to his own but slightly smaller made for a female frame.

Galaxia turned around and saw the awe and said, “What never seen a small living space like this before?”

“Bed quite large how…managed to fit it in here?” The scientist asked returning his gaze to hers.

She laughed a bit, “Vacuum sealed carrying bag makes it easy to squeeze everything down.” She grinned and spun around a bit playful, “So, what do you think?”

Mordin smirked and sat on the bed realizing it was more comfortable than his own. Shrugging it off, ‘Sleep only an hour no need for such.’ He looked around again and said, “Very nice…suits you.”

Galaxia saw the pleasant surprise at her bed and said, “Relax on it whenever…it’s gotta be comfier than that block of steel they had bolted in the corner for you. I can share it’s big enough.”

Mordin was at a loss for words before he replied, “Too kind…can be problematic. Humans need more sleep.” He moved to fidget with some of his projects and said, “Experiments finding solution to seeker swarms.”

The woman turned to watch him work and hearing him hum smiled a bit more widely behind her curtain, “I’m going to catch a slight nap before I start checking the tech for possible projects.”

EDI came overhead, “Miss Shepard, please report to the med bay for your required physical. Mr. Shepard you will be called momentarily.”

Galaxia came out of the curtain with a slight pout heading for the door as she heard a light chuckle, “Thwarted…good attempt though.” Coming from the scientist this caused her to laugh gleefully as she headed to the elevator to return to the med bay. She didn’t see the contented smile on the salarian’s face as she departed in her amusement. “Laughter…said to be best medicine. Good for stress.”

Lax relaxed in the elevator until it opened, and she was greeted by a surprised Chakwas, “Ah… least there seems to be one Shepard the heeds a doctor’s orders.” Doctor Chakwas led the young woman into the med bay and set the glass to one-way view. “For privacy, of course Miss Shepard. Please lay upon the table and I will begin the physical scan. You needn’t remove anything at this point.”

Lax laid stiffly on the metal table unable to bring herself to relax the position too similar to being bound by the slavers as they used her body. She took deep even breaths attempting to remain calm but uncertain she kept her eyes open and trained on the ceiling.

“Miss Shepard’s stress levels are rising doctor. Might I suggest another position for the scan?” EDI’s voice chimed in alerting the Doctor to look at her patient and away from the scanner’s controls.

“Darling, would you like to move elsewhere?” Chakwas asked kindly.

Lax stiffened, “No, the sooner it’s done the faster I can move.” Chakwas reluctantly agreed continuing the scan. She noted the results to the newly created medical file and assisted Lax in rising from the table.

“Will you be alright? Can I get you anything?” Chakwas asked knowing that she may just need a moment.

“No but thank you Doctor…I should go start on making dinner for the crew.” Lax moved quickly and as she exited saw her brother glance at her in concern. She smiled at Gardner near the kitchen area and said, “Ready to assist me in cooking? We’re going to do most human food first for the servicemen on the ship. Then I can make dishes for the other non-human crew members and the remaining human crew, so they can eat together. Sound good?”

Gardner agreed easily and cracked his knuckles, “Let’s get started, what’s for tonight?”

“Baked chicken and rice with cheese and a side of vegetables for the human dish I will leave out the prep instructions for you and we can get started.” Together the two prepped all the human food and put the trays they weren’t cooking yet under cover to the side for the moment. Gardner watched while he ate his food as she prepped a dextro meal for Garrus and Tali in amazement.

The others in the mess area watched a spectacle as she also prepared an asari, drell, krogan, and the remaining human recipes for their separate cooking times easily. As the first half of the staff ate she designated a place for the dirty dishes and trays to go for easy collection and cleaning. Soon enough she indicated to EDI, “EDI can you tell all non-human crew members, my siblings, Dr Chakwas, Joker, and the remaining human crew that dinner is ready and for them to come to the mess?”

She was happy to place trays around the mess table and sit in a chair the salarian dish beside her on the one end of the table with the assorted remaining dishes set around. Vid, Thane, Samara, Kasumi, Chakwas, and Miranda were the first to arrive and stare at the dishes in amazement.

“Gardner did not cook this…” Goto muttered in awe.

Vid smirked, “When did you learn to make non-human dishes?”

Galaxia smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

Soon the remaining crew joined and Tali was excited with a surprised Garrus next to her, “This is a delicacy in the Fleet! Did you really make all this for us?”

Galaxia gestured for everyone to sit, “Please cooking is the least I can do besides tinker in the lab.”

Even Grunt sat among them excited, “You’re not so bad squishy.” Lax just smiled behind her drink. A shocked sound came from beside her as she saw Mordin joined the group.

“Salarian dish very difficult to make properly…smells delicious.” Mordin also sat with the group and the last to show up were Joker and Astra.

Astra gaped in awe, “Is this Mom’s recipe Lax?”

Galaxia blushed, “It was her go to dish with a big crowd…the rest of the crew seemed to like it.”

“This is the best chicken and rice meal I’ve had…is there cheese mixed into this?” Jack asked with a grin, “Cause it’s fan-fucking-tastic!”

Galaxia smiled and continued to eat her food enjoying the pleased faces of everyone else feeling something pleasant settle into her stomach. She felt warm and she wondered, ‘Maybe…this is what home used to feel like?’

Gardner chuckled, “Lax, you are a culinary goddess…ain’t nothing gonna change my mind about that.”

Galaxia just enjoyed sharing a gaze with her twin brother who smiled at her. Astra asked kindly, “Lax I know you didn’t meet the whole crew…how did you know what kind of dishes you would need?”

Lax blushed, “Uh…EDI helped me. I went to a local eatery on the Citadel ran by a salarian named Merion. I am good friends with his Asari hostess and back up chef Veran. They both taught me about 10 dishes total.” Lax began counting down as her fingers were splayed open, “I learned 2 dextro recipes one being Garrus’s usual there and the other being Tali’s choice if they were right about who he’d eaten with there. I know one of the dishes was one Mordin likes and the other recipes were guesses on local delicacies, but Veran seemed to enjoy the asari ones I made. I learned two recipes for each species for a bit of variety…if anyone wants to put in a request for future supply runs just let me know and provide a recipe, I can get an ingredient list for.”

Astra balked, “Lax how much did you spend if you bought all of this yourself?”

Lax said factually, “7,500 credits but I’ve plenty of credits so it wasn’t a problem. I wanted to do it and its not fair to only have human fair with a mixed crew I thought it’d be nice and better than any nutrient paste that tends to be a standard on ships.” She didn’t even care how much she spent, and the others just looked lost for words.

“EDI…all future mess hall purchases are to be run off proper funding channels and handled by us. Is that understood?” Miranda said firmly.

“It was a surprise…I’ve researched that surprises aren’t to be known until it’s being presented. Was my information incorrect?” EDI’s voice chimed in from above.

Miranda sighed, “No, its not wrong but one-person surprise or no…shouldn’t fork over that kind of money for future reference on behalf of the crew. I don’t mind her doing this just don’t let her use her money when we have the resources for this kind of purchase.” She turned her eyes onto Galaxia and said, “I am sure we all appreciate this excellent food. Just don’t go broke trying to care for all of us.”

Vid snickered and looked at Astra who grinned asking, “She used her inheritance didn’t she. I bet this didn’t even put a dent in it. Did it, Vid?”

Vid shrugged, “I spent more while working with C-Sec and I didn’t even make a dent…Galaxia and I were even paid a hefty amount by the council for saving the other slaves from the Batarians. We’re set as long as we’re smart about how we spend it.”

Galaxia pouted, “Spoilsports, all of you.” She didn’t like official requisition orders but very well, “EDI please catalogue any recipe requests and research the ingredients needed I want 2 recipes for each non-human crew member. I have supplies for the recipes I know to last us 6 months. So, we should be fine until then. I can take turns with human crew members, please consider the peanut allergy but find recipes that each crew member likes, and we will switch what 3 dinners we prepare as time goes on with each trip. That way everyone can have a piece of home.” She looked at Miranda and inquired, “Will that be satisfactory?”

Miranda smiled warmly surprising the table, “Yes, that’s perfect Miss Shepard. EDI please do as she requested. Thank you, EDI.”

“Understood, logging you out.” EDI chimed before signing off.

Zaeed couldn’t help but ask, “So, you 3 are technically loaded?”

Galaxia shrugged, “I don’t really know or care. I’ve got very little use for credits outside of the mission.”

Vid shrugged, “After being slaves we’re used to minimalistic living. We don’t have a lot of our own things.”

Samara clarified, “You were both slaves? How did you get free?”

Vid winced, “Lax freed herself and came for the rest of us. I flew the shuttle we escaped in and she played defender. She…strained herself doing it.” Vid narrowed his eyes on Lax, “No more spars until Doc clears you.”

Lax sees the concern in his face and nods in agreement, “Very well…but no bribing the doctor into keeping me ship bound longer either.” She looked around, “We finally get to see more than metal walls…I want to see as much as I can.”

She finished off her plate and stood not acknowledging the unwanted glances of pity or sympathy. She knows what she survived on was horrendous and didn’t need the reminders. Galaxia took the dirty dishes from the previous meal and her own and began washing them until she was lifted from behind making her squeak. She was carried over to the table and placed on her feet with a pat on the head. She gave a dreaded glance over her shoulder to see her amused twin’s visage.

“The cook should never do the dishes…bye Felicia!” Vid said with a dramatic flair causing Lax to grip her stomach as she collapsed in stitches laughing so hard that she was crying.

Astra just shook her head and lifted her giggling sibling off the floor, “Old time vid memes it was from that old vid Friday wasn’t it?” She just couldn’t get Lax to stop laughing hysterically and sighed, “I guess I’ll deliver the Giggler to her room.”

Soon enough the Commander carted her sister off their brother calling after her, “You’re just avoiding dish duty again, Astra!” Vid chuckled as his sister called out in agreement.

“You’re damn right I am!” Astra could be heard just before the elevator closed.

Vid snickered and shrugged when every gave him a dead pan stare, “What she did that when we were kids too. She hates doing the dishes!” He then turned back to the sink and started hand washing some of the dishes with a bright smile on his face. ‘Mission success, Lax’s laughter is worth more than gold.’

The crew slowly dispersed back to their quarters as Garrus decided to lend a hand to putting the dishes away with Vid. Thane and Mordin deciding to head to the lab where as the entered they came around to see both sisters curled up laughing on the giant bean bag bed. Astra smiling towards them as Lax collected herself.

Mordin tilted his head curious, “Reference unknown…what so amusing?”

Lax took a deep breath and said, “I’ll find the vid and show you the scene sometime Mordin. It’s supposed to be used offensively as a cold dismissal but, Vid just made it funny.”

Astra nodded, “It was from the vid I mentioned it was released in the Earth year of 1995. It was hilarious and filled with all sorts of things we didn’t really understand as kids. Our parents had us watch all sorts of vids. This happened to be one our dad liked.”

“Remember how Mom smacked him when she realized what it was all about?” Lax asked causing Astra to snicker.

“Mom was not impressed with Dad’s idea of a family appropriate vid. She screened everything from then on.” Astra recalled as Lax pulled her back further and invited the guys to sit down with them if they wanted.

“Have experiments to work on but, will try later.” Mordin commented as he walked off to check on his samples of the venom from the seeker swarm.

Thane excused himself kindly simply enjoying that the Sihas in his life were both smiling and playing around. As he left the lab he requested, “EDI please allow no one but Vid to enter until both Shepard and her sister have had ample rest. They deserve some time to themselves.”

“Of course, Mr. Krios, I will do as you suggest.” EDI said kindly as the man left to return to his quarters.


	4. Freedom Thy name is Tuchanka

**Chapter 4: Freedom Thy Name is Tuchanka**

It had been several days since both siblings had joined the crew and all complaints regarding the food served for dinner died completely. Many of the team were even willing to add dish duty in rotation to help the woman who had become their hero in the kitchen. Gardner would playfully grumble about picky eaters making Lax laugh almost daily much to Vid’s pleasure if the warmer greetings he gave the man were evidence to go by.

Much of the crew had tasks that Astra had been helping them with and Lax was excluded as the doctor hadn’t cleared her to aid Tali or Legion in their endeavors. Vid however, had been able to go along and increased their success with both missions due to his gift for hacking and infiltration. Astra’s shoulders could still be seen with tension due to them entering the derelict collector ship only to realize it was a trap. Neither of her siblings were taken on that particular mission due to Astra feeling uneasy about it.

Meanwhile Galaxia was due to meet with Dr. Chakwas for another physical which to Lax meant she was to be interrogated about her circumstances that she knew the original scans would identify. Her extensive scarring just the tip of the iceberg. She kept smiling though even as she walked to her doom and entered the med bay for the glass to immediately shutter the view to insure privacy was kept.

“Hello Miss Shepard, I got the results from your scan and had some questions as well as a few things to discuss with you.” Dr. Chakwas said in a warm but formal way.

“Doc, you can call me Lax…and ask away. I’ll answer if I can.” Lax said as she sat on the med table before the woman.

“Very well, your scarring is extensive the initial files from your original physical after your escape was sent over by Anderson upon request. You are aware that you can get treatment to lessen the scarring?” The question was posed in a way that had Lax looking at her scars on her exposed body. Some were white from years of no repeat injury while others were an angry red from more recent sessions.

“I didn’t want my scars gone…they remind me that I’m real and free.” Lax said honestly. She had these scars for so long that she couldn’t imagine them not being there anymore. “I wouldn’t disagree to treating the red scars, so they became white, but I want them to stay.”

Karin nodded, “Alright Lax, I can understand the sentiment, so I won’t argue against it. We can lighten your scars with 3 treatments each will last about 30 minutes.” The older woman gazed at the young girl, “I’ve also read what I had hoped to be untrue until I received your initial physical from Anderson…you are aware that your metabolism is like a salarian and thus your choice to escape as you did has significantly shortened your lifespan?”

Lax took a deep breath, “I am aware and regret nothing…escaping at that moment was my only choice.” Lax looked so broken in that moment that Karin wished she could take it back. “I was losing strength…losing hope that we would ever get free or see Astra again. I was almost” Lax stopped looking horrified at almost admitting what she had only kept to herself not even telling her brother.

“You considered harming yourself, didn’t you Lax?” Karin asked gently as she moved to place a hand on her shoulder. “You were losing the ability to cope with what you were made to endure. It could have happened to anyone. Have you had such thoughts since being free and with your brother or here?”

Lax took a deep breath, “Only one night…the first night that we were on the Citadel. I woke thinking it was only a dream. After that I realized we were free and that they were never going to find us again.” Karin took further notes and decided to keep an eye on her for future signs if needed.

“Normally, I would highly recommend implanting an amp for your biotics but considering how long you’ve been without one I find it more dangerous to try and plant them now. Does it hurt when you use your biotics?” Karin asked.

“No, only if I really push myself to unreasonable levels. If I’m cautious I can use them unhindered.” Lax confirmed patiently as she suspected it might be the case. She looked up at the doctor and said curious, “Think that I’m field ready now? I’d like to go with my sister to Tuchanka tomorrow if I can. Mordin and Grunt both seem to have errands we need to run there.”

Karin wasn’t certain she should be in the field but, she knew trapping the young woman to the ship would make her sad as she longed to see the world beyond. She didn’t have the heart to stop the girl from seeing the world for the first time and smiled, “Yes, you’re field ready. I’ll let you go tell the commander yourself.”

Lax hopped up excited and hugged the shocked doctor, “Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” The younger Shepard quickly darted to the elevator from the med bay causing the doctor to laugh at the girl’s joy. Lax was hyper only to have the elevator open on the next floor to see Mordin stepping in to join her.

Mordin looked over his fellow lab mate and saw the excitement with a smirk, “Cleared for duty?” Lax nodded energetically having been trapped on the ship while her brother came back with awesome stories made her jealous.

“Yes, I’m hoping I get to go with you all to Tuchanka. I’m not being left behind this time!” Lax’s enjoyment of her freedom made the salarian chuckle quietly to himself. As the elevator opened to her sister’s quarters both stepped out and Astra was at her desk looking over some data pads filled with reports. “Astra! I can finally come with you now!” Lax sang happily.

Astra couldn’t help but laugh crossing her arms over her chest, “Let me guess you want to come with us to Tuchanka don’t you?” Lax hummed her agreement and gave her sister the most imploring puppy eyes causing her audience to laugh outright. “Alright, you can come but since I’m bringing you, you get to tell Jack she’s staying behind this time.” Lax shot out in agreement without another word and Astra turned to Mordin as she shared a smirk with him. “I told you, you remind me of someone…with her speed I think it’s obvious.”

“Puppy eyes…powerful tool apparently. Should master them I think?” The salarian asked in his own playful gesture as Astra groaned.

“Please, train to be immune to them first…someone has to resist her charms since I can’t seem to do it.” Shepard chuckled in irony, “Hell, I bet even Massani would cave to those eyes of hers. She makes them a lethal weapon.”

“Hmm, problematic…find myself caving to them too in lab.” Mordin mentioned as he thought of their lab work together, “Very persuasive when she wants something accomplished.”

Astra looked surprised, “Wait, she uses them on you in the lab? For what?”

Mordin chuckled, “Seeker, noticed part tech and part organic…she wanted to test was fascinated at implications of possible work to speed along, strengthen my counter measures.” He gestured, “Brilliant idea, caved easily and found she was correct. Currently working together on the counter measure solution that may yield better results than Horizon.”

Astra gaped at Mordin and laughed in disbelief, “Well, should have known her tinkering would lead her somewhere. Any idea how long it will take?”

“A bit more time, made many leaps but hammering out final touches. Delicate work.” Mordin said honestly. He had been pleasantly surprised to find the younger Shepard’s company very enjoyable in the work they’d both completed. Several integral upgrades had been completed with her dedication while working on this combined project in between.

Mordin moved to leave the apartment and allowed the commander to return to work. As he left he saw Lax waiting for him at the elevator and watched her move in still excited for the day to come. “Heading to lab?”

“No, dinner preps going to take longer tonight so I will be going to the kitchen.  Back to the lab for you?” Galaxia was partially hoping to have the scientist join her for some company in the kitchen since Gardner was down with a cold.

“Ah, shall join you…EDI please watch experiments”. Mordin said kindly as he chose to join the younger woman not wanting her to be alone for long. “Told you of Maelon yes?” He asked to make sure she was prepared to see what there may be on Tuchanka.

“Worked on genophage with you. Possible abduction may see unethical experiments in attempts to cure the genophage.” Lax listed calmly she wasn’t free for many years, so she remained unable to judge the doctor for his actions then. She had heard both sides and while she could sympathize with krogan women. She couldn’t ignore the threat they may have posed to people during those days then. “Can see why it would become an issue but, when will the effects be reversed if ever…krogan cannot be suppressed by genophage forever.”

Mordin was unable to come up with a response unable to free his thoughts to the pain of the krogan people due to his conflictions with the needs of the time. He knew however, that her question was based for future thought rather than the present. Still unsure he shrugged not truly knowing, “Can’t say, until krogan calm nothing is certain.”

“Fair enough, I suppose.” Lax replied and Mordin was content to watch her meticulously prepare the meals for the bulk of the human crew first. He watched as she sanitized her hands before prepping the dextro meals for Garrus and Tali in separate dishes most likely to prevent accidental contamination of food.

“Very considerate of you, separate dishes for crew members meals.” Mordin commented approving of the care taken to prevent possible negative reactions.

“Work with many people and got tips on making dextro meals from Maeron while learning different dishes.” Lax smiled as she placed the two dextro meals in the oven and started dishing the portions of the alfredo meal onto each plate with vegetables.

After that she started carefully prepping the ingredients for the next dish causing Mordin to perk up, “Is that?” His eyes wide as the ingredients of his favorite meal laid out before him.

Lax began to chuckle as she began putting the first step of the ingredients together per the recipe and Mordin took to using the data pad he had with him to work on a few calculations and he sighed pleased as the meal came together with a wonderful aroma.

Soon enough she set a good portion before him making him torn between eating the fresh meal that was his favorite and working on science until the decision was made for him. Lax swiped the data pad away from his grasping hands causing her to playfully scold, “Food then Science.”

Mordin was unused to being teased so openly for many years until he met the Shepard siblings. They each seemed to enjoy playing games and teasing those they allow into their circle. He pouted and attempted puppy eyes, “Those won’t work on me Mordin. Eat.”

“Wow, someone stopped the good old doctor from science? Be still my fringe!” Garrus cut in as he and Tali joined them in the prep area with their food kindly placed before them. Lax just winked and went back to making food for both Samara and Thane. As soon as their dishes were in the oven cooking, she began to put together the second round of human food.

“Thank you for this Galaxia, it’s kind of you to think of us.” Tali said grateful for food that wasn’t paste. She thanked the woman at each meal feeling happy for the kindness and consideration she took to give them better meals.

Lax waved her off used to being thanked and not feeling it was really something to keep thanking her for. “We are all away from home, everyone should have good food when they can’t be with family.” The pure sincerity of Lax showed before she hid behind her usual visage of calmness.

Lax was soon able to dish food on plates for both Samara who decided to eat in her room and Thane who was waiting for Astra’s plate before heading to her quarters. Lax soon was able to dish plates for herself, Astra and Vid sending Thane on his way. The final dish thrown in was Grunt’s since Jack was going to eat with him since he’s been on edge lately. Knowing the team was going to Tuchanka tomorrow was definitely helping him hold his rage for the most part.

It only took a few more minutes but the remaining crew members collected their portions and Lax worked to keep Jack’s warm along with Zaeed’s so the two could eat with the krogan who just entered the mess hall together. Zaeed played nice for a few moments before taking the three plates of food with a nod and heading off into a corner with the temperamental krogan teen.

“Do krogan, go through puberty?” Lax asked as she looked on at the young tank-bred’s tense frame.

“Of course, all species experience a form of it. Why do you ask?” Mordin inquired curious as to the reason for her line of questions.

Galaxia looked on with a smile and commented quietly causing Garrus to snicker, “Well, tension seems to be a teenager thing so maybe he’s just waiting for…I don’t know, hormonal outburst, ritual, traditional rite of passage or age coming of a sort?”

“Hmm, possible…notion is intriguing. Must investigate on Tuchanka.” Mordin said considering as he glanced at the young krogan. “Wonder if tank warned him of this possibility.”

“Since we’re stopping on Tuchanka to find out somehow I doubt that he knows for sure. Shepard’s probably going to ask Wrex if she can.” Tali commented seeing as none of them had seen their krogan friend since parting ways after the original Normandy exploded. Transmissions took place but not enough to truly know what to expect.

“Guess, we’ll know soon enough.” Lax said with a shrug and she went to start cleaning some dishes before she was shooed from the cleaning area by the engineers Gabby and Ken.

“Cook doesn’t do the dishes…go on!” Gabby said kindly with a grin as she pushed the pouting Lax away from the kitchen sink. Gabby placed the data pad in her hand.

Mordin grabbed her arm which still carried the data pad and said, “On to lab…experiments to check and must be ready for Tuchanka tomorrow.”

Lax pouted, “Kicked out of my own kitchen again!” She ignored the whistles and laughs as she was dragged away.

Mordin thought the hilarity of the circumstance should be shared as he stole back his data pad. “You steal science, they steal the kitchen. Fair trade.”

Lax had to laugh as she swiped the data pad back, “You ready for tomorrow?” She kept the data pad out of his reach until he went to ready for tomorrow. “See, you’d forget with science.”

Mordin, “Point made, will get ready for tomorrow then,” he gestured dramatically. “To science!”

Lax laughed as she wrapped up her finished supplies for tomorrow’s missions., “Ready and now science!” She returned to the technical project regarding the seeker countermeasure that she had started with Mordin. She knew she was close to figuring out the final measure but hadn’t yet found it all yet. There was a missing piece and still she hadn’t found it yet.

Mordin simply went to work on his experiments after returning to the lab table with a grin, “Eager to explore off ship, aren’t you? Didn’t take long to prep.”

Lax looked at him dead pan, “No, just being trapped on the ship while my brother kept going for fun. I’m so excited to see it.”

Mordin chuckled at the blank expression she used with her dull tone. He could easily rile her up but, he chose not to, liking how she never seemed to pull away from him during his scientific rants listening with rapt attention. He liked that he could teach her easily as she seemed to absorb the information like a sponge. Together they had come up with many unique future projects to work on once the mission was over.

Lax held a positive outlook on the mission, ‘Astra’s done the impossible before and with our help she can do it again.’ She looked up at Mordin with a bit of intrigue and admiration. ‘I’d heard that salarians are normally too fast for people to follow but, I get him just fine. Wonder why?’

Mordin began to hum as he worked on some of the additional samples he took from the seeker in the cage. He hummed over the formulas he originally made and recordings from their trip on horizon to make the counter serum more effective for the ground teams in the future. He felt Lax’s gaze on him but continued working through it as he was used to being observed while working and she tended to remain silent unless she was asking something to learn more about the project.

Galaxia looked over her equations and began to plug in a few variables that she thought might be missing when she saw the problem in her tech complete itself. “I’ve got it!”

She couldn’t help but marvel at the work she accomplished as Mordin came to peer over her shoulder before his own eyes widened, “Of course, must test against clean sample. Will get serum ready.” Lax crossed her fingers and hoped that this measure would be more effective, so they could record the results in time and began adding mods to improve the counter further and in turn prevent people having to waste energy or time fighting off seekers.

Mordin returned with the new sample of venom from the seeker before he began providing his formula to the mods cartridge to be administered to the site during the test. Lax adorned the mod attaching it to her armor and activating it as it created a form of light red glow over her skin. Mordin then had the “fake seeker” he’d thrown together attack Lax with the venom. The sight of attack left her unblemished and both stared in relief as the field held.

“Any side effects? Headaches, body aches, pain at attack sight?” Mordin questioned to pinpoint anything.

Lax sighed, “None of the above but, the heat the film gives off is intense and probably not good for prolonged exposure.”

She deactivated the field and detached the mod from her armor allowing Mordin to experience the same test. He nodded thoughtfully when he realized what she meant. “Could cause complications and possible dehydration. Needs a cooling system of sorts?”

Lax looked up at Mordin, “A cooling system…any ideas on where to begin without destroying the integrity of the barriers effectiveness?”

Mordin took a moment to pull up an old project he originally tossed unable to use it. “Here, this may offer ideas for starting point tech more your preference then mine.”

Gently, Lax took the data from the old project and separated the pieces to begin putting together the most effective possibilities while discrediting the others that would over complicate the mods and possibly ruin the barrier. ‘Back to the drawing board’ she thought to herself before she smiled at Mordin, “I’ve got a head start thanks for this.”

“Welcome, excited to see what you come up with.” Mordin said kindly as he returned to his other work. Lax heard over the intercom.

“Miss Shepard, please head to the commander’s quarters the Commander wishes to speak with you.” EDI said kindly.

“Thanks EDI, I’ll head there in a moment.” Lax said promptly as she saved all her data to begin working from when she returned to the lab. Before she nodded at Mordin and left to the elevator moving past Kelly chambers not wanting to be interrogated by the overly chipper woman. Just as the elevator closed Kelly hopped in with her a kind smile as Lax reluctantly nodded politely.

“Hello Miss Shepard, I’ve been trying to catch a moment with you since you’ve arrived. I’d like to schedule a moment to do our initial profile together. When would be best?” Kelly asked politely eager to get to know the sister of their respectable Commander.

“Never, would be preferable Miss Chambers. Please cease this line of conversation.” Lax said formal and polite. She didn’t know or trust Miss Chambers thus making sure the woman would not be privy to her private thoughts. She had no desire for anyone to know more about her then she was willing to share.

She stepped off the elevator quickly avoiding the shocked sound coming from the invasive woman as she stepped into her sister’s quarters to find her alone. Astra looked at her sister slightly unimpressed causing Lax to pause, “You wanted to see me?”

“What was that in the elevator just now?” Astra prodded. Her sister had been cold to whomever had been in the elevator with her and she wanted to make sure it wouldn’t become a problem with the crew in the future.

Lax became guarded, “I simply told Miss Chambers that I would not be making any appointments with her. I have no desire for that woman to know about me or my struggles.” Her stance loosened when she saw Astra roll her eyes.

“EDI, please kindly remind Kelly that my siblings are not Cerberus personnel, nor will they be analyzed by her. Also, please make sure nothing about them leaves the ship.” Astra asserted to the ship’s helpful AI.

“Of course, Commander, logging you out.” EDI responded in kind as she did as was requested of her.

Astra turned to her sister, “Sorry about that, I didn’t realize it was Kelly. She means well but, she answers to the Illusive Man and that isn’t something you or Vid need to get into.” Astra’s eyes trailed over her sister carefully as she moved forward, “Jack okay with staying behind tomorrow?”

Lax laughed, “She grumbled but relented anyway. I’m grateful I need to see something besides the inside of this ship if that makes sense.”

“Plenty, you’d been in a ship for 15 years it makes sense that you’d want to be out in the real world. Tuchanka is a dangerous place to start but something tells me you wouldn’t like it any less.” Astra added with a tiny smirk, “A bit stir crazy, aren’t you?”

Galaxia muttered with a slight pout, “Wouldn’t you be?” Astra nodded before she turned to see Thane and Vid entering the chamber a blush on Vid’s cheeks.

“Thane, are you charming my little brother? I thought I was special.” Astra asked teasing her younger sibling seeing the embarrassment on his face as he groaned.

“It wasn’t me Siha. He blushed because of something Garrus said I had nothing to do with it.” Thane returned as he smirked lightly.

Galaxia began to look curious, “Do I see signs of a man crush brother?”

Vid looked at both his sisters before quipping back, “Like you and Mordin you mean?”

Galaxia denied it, “I don’t…we work well together. Right?” She looked so confused sending off alarms in the back of Vid’s mind and he shrugged.

“Relax, I’m teasing you and Mordin make good friends and it’s nice to see you open up more to someone besides me and Astra.” He ruffled his twin’s gorgeous locks and laughed, “Plus it’s not like you’ve ever really liked someone before…I think you’d know before we would.”

Lax seemed unconvinced and severely conflicted as she went through the events with Mordin in the lab and at meals since arriving on the Normandy. Astra just shook her head with an annoyed glance towards Vid silently lipping, “Nice going idiot.” Astra just groaned and turned to Lax.

“You’ll figure it out at your own pace, no rush, no worries.” Lax relaxed minutely under her sister’s kind reassurance just as she did when they were younger. Lax nodded and smiled before heading to the door. “I’m going to go look at the stars for a bit.” As soon as the door closed behind her Astra turned to the wincing Vid and said, “Nice job…now she’s going to overthink everything she does to avoid being teased and Mordin will figure it out sooner.”

Vid moved to the door, “Uh…maybe I should head that off a bit?”

“It is better to say nothing allow them to resolve such things on their own.” Thane commented helpfully. Astra nodded in agreement.

“Are you sure Astra…you know Lax doesn’t work like other people.” Vid said hesitant to say more in front of Thane. He may be dating their oldest sister but, their sister was a bit of a stranger to him as well. He didn’t feel like describing their sister’s ways to another person who wasn’t really family at this point.

Astra began to speak but instead nodded in understanding. “Mordin’s more aware of things than most people I think you should give it a chance before it blows up in her face that you said something.”

Vid reluctantly agrees to keep silent before heading back to the main battery. “Yeah, maybe you’re right I will give it a chance before I get on anyone’s case.” He looked to Astra, “Should I be ready for tomorrow?”

“No, Lax is coming with Mordin, Grunt and I tomorrow.” Astra says with a smile, “She finally gets to spread her wings.”

“On Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld…interesting choice Siha.” Thane adds curious and Astra smirks.

“You try resisting her puppy eyes when she’s been ship bound all this time. She deserves to be out with the rest of us.” Astra commented waving to Vid as he left.

“Still, it is quite hostile…do you believe she will enjoy it?” Thane asked curious as Galaxia doesn’t seem the type.

“You’ll see…she’ll even win Wrex over I’m sure.” Astra said while relaxing back with Thane.

Meanwhile, below on the crew deck Galaxia exited and moved to Kasumi’s room entering and moving to sit on the floor where she had the clearest view of the stars.  Kasumi watched her before she realized she was being thoughtful and left the girl alone. She returned to her book with a small smile as Lax gazed at the beauty of the stars as far as her eyes could see.

Lax thought of the initial meeting with Mordin, all the times in the lab, the mess hall even and wondered about every little thing. Soon she realized that they were good at working together but, nothing concrete was there otherwise. She didn’t know much about the salarian and found that she suddenly wanted to. “After tomorrow…I’ll ask.”

“Ask what?” Kasumi threw in from across the room startling Lax out of her thoughts.

“Oh, just questions for Mordin…I figured I’ll ask him after we run those errands on Tuchanka tomorrow when he’s done with some of the current experiments.”

Lax’s eyes caught mischievous brown as Kasumi laughed asking, “Ah, that might be a good idea. What kind of questions?”

Lax shrugged, “What it was like growing up? Did he stay on Sur’Kesh or move to another world? Was he always into science or how did he start?” She didn’t note the slightly predatorial look that sharpened in Kasumi’s eyes before it faded in contemplation.

“Hmm, do you think he’ll even want to answer those questions or care to?” Kasumi added, “Most salarian people take their lives as they come because they process things so much faster than we do. He may have forgotten it by now.”

Lax shrugged again, “Won’t know until I try, will I?” She then stood to head back to the lab. “I need to be up early tomorrow for the mission so I’m heading to bed thanks for letting me look out here. The view is gorgeous.”

“Sure thing, see you later Little Shepard.” Kasumi said in a kind of goodbye as the girl left chuckling to herself, “Wanting to get to know the Professor…sure didn’t see that coming.”

When she returned to the elevator, she waved at Samara who nodded in reply as she exited to return to her own quarters. It took a few minutes mores to return to her place in the lab Lax nodded at Mordin almost absently as she moved to her sleeping space and quickly changed into something more comfortable and cleaning her armor before the mission the next day.

Mordin was confused at her absent expression but not bothered, ‘Must be thinking on something serious. Mission jitters maybe?’ He then returned to his resting space to rest for an hour before the experiment would move into the next stage.

The next day everyone gathered to the shuttle bay and the ground squad loaded in. Mordin and Lax sat beside each other talking about some of the upgrades they made to their weapons before they arrived at the planet surface both Grunt and Astra looking at them clueless as to all their tech speak.

When the landing happened, Astra exited first followed by Mordin, Lax, and Grunt. They were greeted with mixed response most people sneering towards Mordin who ignored them and focused ahead on their leader. They were brought before a large thrown where a red featured krogan called out loudly, “SHEPARD! I knew the void couldn’t hold you!”

Astra spoke with Wrex in a friendly banter as Lax looked around with wide eyes with Mordin chuckling beside her. She wondered at all the different things she could see here while they were together on the planet until Astra with a smirk called, “Lax, get over here I want you to meet someone.”

Lax moved to Astra and looked up at the large krogan all her scars visible and she measured him up the same as he decided to do to her his eyes raking over her form.

“Wrex, this is my sister Galaxia. She escaped the slavers and found her way to the Citadel with her twin my brother Vid who stayed behind on the ship.” She smiled at Lax and nodded, “Lax this is Wrex, a friend of mine from the original Normandy and the fight against Saren.”

Lax looked him over and said honestly, “I don’t get why people find you intimidating…your coloring is exotic compared to the other krogan I’ve seen. It looks good on you.” She was blunt and unapologetic in her description of him causing him to look at the party in disbelief.

Astra and Mordin were filled with mirth at the surprise on his face until he smirked and headbutted her. Lax didn’t fall nor flinch, she felt her head with a curious look on her face, “Was that meant to hurt? Or a greeting of some kind.”

Wrex’s booming laughter filled the air pleasantly as he said honest, “Shepard, apparently all of your kin have quad. I like the kid. Others might not but I sure do. The head butt was a test kid and you passed. Consider yourself and honorary krogan. Like your big sister.”

Lax grinned, “Thank you…though Vid might not pass that test…he’s a stealth fighter so he’s a bit more, squishy?”

Astra couldn’t stop herself from laughing as Lax walked back to Mordin who looked over her head to make sure she was fine. While Astra talked business with Wrex she moved to allow Grunt to come forward hearing the word Rite she smirked at Mordin who playfully bowed to her in deference to her correct deduction, “You were correct. Shall see what other surprises await us.”

Lax was corralled by Mordin as Astra let them explore the compound a bit. Seeing a varren, Lax wandered up to him and was told “Careful human that’s Urz he doesn’t like anyone.” She shrugged and moved closer holder her hand out to be sniffed until Urz leaped onto her licking her like a puppy.

“Hahaha, he seems to like me just fine!” Lax said as she scratched Urz and he calmed down allowing her to stand back up. She tapped her shoulders and Urz leapt up for more attention as Mordin slowly moved closer Urz sniffed him but let him next to Lax easily. He mused at her ability with the normally aggressive race before he simply allowed her to enjoy it.

Astra smirked at the scene as she passed to speak with the scout before waving them over. Lax pouted and said kindly, “You have to stay at camp boy we’re going too far and its risky to bring you with us. I promise I’ll be back before we leave!”

Mordin chuckled and followed her to the tomcat waiting for the word to continue on the mission. Astra announced, “We go to find Mealon first. The rite for Grunt is being set up as we speak. It should be ready by the time we get back with Mealon.”

“Thank you, Shepard. Ready Galaxia? First battle since your escape.” Mordin asked kindly he preferred his lab partner be calm and ready.

“I’m ready, I’ve got your back if you’ve got mine?” Lax quipped back playful.

“We’ll see you two don’t be too eager for a challenge.” Astra said but couldn’t stop marveling at the banter between the two. “Vid might just be onto something interesting.”

Grunt followed the trio as they moved into the base looking around. Lax took pride in finding all the tidbits of information. Together she moved with Mordin flanking many of the oncoming creatures in red armor. “What are those things?”

“Vorcha, nasty people would harm anyone. They’re from blood pack.” Mordin answered as they moved behind the enemy lines to use their incendiary and cryo ammo on the opponents making it easier to take them down. Astra convinced the krogan from Clan Urdnot to return to the camp comparing him to a lily-livered quarrian. As they continued on Lax shook her head in disbelief.

“Nice job team, let’s keep moving!” Astra said as she passed them with a grateful nod to the team. Mordin followed first with Lax and Grunt bringing up the rear. They passed into a fortress where Mordin came upon a body covered by a sheet. Lax stood beside Mordin as he prayed for the “young mother” and gave a look so severe that Astra hesitated to speak on the genophage she was firmly against.

Lax squeezed Mordin’s arms as she reluctantly passed him the info she took from the monitors they almost passed to find the body. Her friend sighed as if in pain, “Waste of life…horrible. Never killed with medicine.”

“Not intentionally, Mordin. Let’s find Mealon.” Lax urged her friend from the body before he could rebuttal knowing she would have to explain herself to him back on the ship once this mission was through.

Mordin moved knowing she wouldn’t elaborate while Maelon was still in danger from the Blood Pack. “Yes, must find Maelon, must continue forward.” He followed Shepard knowing that Galaxia would cover his back as they moved.

Lax and Grunt shared a glance as they followed neither needed to speak to sense the tension. As they entered the room, they met Maelon. Lax observed the room, “Not a prisoner…working for them willingly. Regret the work on genophage.”

Mordin was easily seen roused into a state of upset by the work Maelon had done here knowingly. He moved to grab his gun instead he found a hand grasping his own. “No,” was all Galaxia said to him her tone emphasizing on it. “Pointless death.”

Mordin sighed and said to Maelon, “Leave…now!” Maelon grateful for his life ran quickly to flee from the place filled with horrors.

Mordin seemed conflicted and Lax said mercifully guiding her friend, “Save data and let’s go…lingering here will do nothing for us.” Mordin nodded and completely the download of data, “May prove useful in the future…waste to leave it.”

Astra whispered to her sister as she moved past her, “Slick, he’ll thank you later for that.”

Lax didn’t care for thanks. She knew he’d regret killing his old student especially if someday he turned to curing the very thing he helped modify someday. He’d hate being a hypocrite. She wanted her friend to remain whole and knowing he influenced the boy’s choices and then killed him for them would have been a burden he needn’t bare. “Thanks aren’t necessary. Him being whole is all that is needed.”

Mordin heard her kindness and didn’t discredit nor agree with them. He understood her standpoint but would talk more with her later after the rite. They arrived at the camp and Urz sat there waiting tail wagging as this time he leapt up on Mordin lathering him in attention causing Lax to laugh at her friend’s fortune.


	5. The Right of Passage

**Chapter 5: Rite of Passage**

Astra watched as Lax drew the varren down from Mordin and scratched him behind the ears with a friendly smile. “We’re adopting a varren aren’t we?” She groaned to the scout who chuckled.

“That varren bit everyone and everything that moved until she showed up except Wrex. He’s already told us to gather supplies to send him with you all.” The krogan said in a stint of humor.

Astra just groaned and said, “Wrex would…alright. What’s his name?”

“Come here Urz, my sister would love to meet you!” Lax said as she moved to Astra who gave her a minute glare. Urz scuttled over and looked at Astra in consideration as he sniffed her before nuzzling her hand with his nose making the soldier smile.

“Hi Urz, guess you’re joining the family now, huh boy?” Astra said kindly as she scratched him kindly. She looked at her younger sister who was vibrant and said, “We still have to do Grunt’s trial you up for it?”

Lax looked at her sister with a serious countenance and nodded, “Ready when you are, is Mordin joining us?”

Mordin came close and said honestly, “Wouldn’t miss it’s a good learning opportunity.” Lax grinned and scratched Urz.

“Guess who’s coming with us? Urz is, aren’t you gonna be the best varren companion ever!” Lax said affectionately. Both Astra and Mordin noticed how she avoided the word pet choosing companion instead. They agreed to discuss it with the team so as not to trigger her accidentally with a misplaced word. Lax moved over towards grunt with Urz trotting after her. She smirked at Grunt and said, “You ready for this Grunt?”

Grunt laughed and looked at her saying, “I was born ready. Our krantt will prove to be superior to the nonbelievers.” He smashed his fists together excited for a new fight.

Lax patted Urz and said, “You’ll have to stay with Wrex until with get back buddy. I don’t have you trained for combat tricks yet.” Urz whimpered a bit sadly about losing his human friend but did as requested and settled at Wrex’s feet.

The krogan leader motioned towards the Shaman waiting at another tomcat, “The Shaman will take you to the site. Have fun!” Lax moved and entered the Tomcat quickly after the Shaman. Mordin following after with Grunt and Astra looked at Wrex.

“Thanks for this Wrex. You look like you want to ask something.” Astra commented with sincerity as Wrex looked down at his old friend.

“What’s the deal with your sister and that Salarian? Seems a bit close from what I can see.” Wrex commented honestly.

Astra shrugged, “Just friends at the moment but, if anyone could fall in love with a salarian it would be her. She doesn’t view relationships and sex like most humans do. If you get the chance look up a panromantic demi-sexual definition. You’ll understand a bit better.”

Wrex nodded his agreement and did as recommended as Astra walked off to join them. He knew they’d pass the trial, but something just told him that it would be a victory not seen in many years. He read the detailed definition as it referred to relationships and could reluctantly see why the little Shepard would be more inclined towards the frog’s company than others. In the meantime, he returned to negotiations chuckling as Urz growled menacingly at anyone trying to cause him grief.

Within the tomcat Grunt seemed to be entertained by the Shaman’s tales of greatness from the krogan history. Lax couldn’t help but listen just as fascinated by the telling of the planet’s and its people’s rich history and trials.

Mordin sat content with Shepard to merely observed as he double checked his ammo supply with satisfaction. He looked at Shepard who motioned towards their younger companions with a smile filled with mirth. “Like story time for kids, huh?”

“Truly but invigorating to see…willingness to learn of other lifestyles shows maturity and open-mindedness most species believe to be lacking in human culture. Pleased to be proven incorrect.” Mordin stated. He was glad to see this wonder filled and awed side of the normally restrained and focused Lax. “Galaxia normally…restrained and closed off. Nice to see her open to things. Lack of fear, desire to learn, heartwarming.”

Astra nodded in agreement, “Vid’s been worried about her…being cooped up in the ship for so long after only recently escaping the slavers. He worries that the crew may make her uncomfortable accidently. Trigger her even.”

Mordin took a moment to contemplate the possibility, “Shouldn’t be easy to trigger. Galaxia very controlled and mature. Should take care on amorous front…won’t appreciate.” He started tittering to himself as he stated what he observed, “Prefers emotional and mental companionship…not physical. Most species will find that unsettling and thus may pressure or attempt aggressive approach. Would be unwise?”

“You think she would hurt someone?” Astra asked slightly alarmed at the possibility.

Mordin smirked, “Not her, would defend her…have had other species attracted to me before. Awkward, would not wish discomfort of unwanted advances on her.”

Astra smirked and teased, “Careful Mordin, people will start thinking you want her for yourself.”

Mordin said nothing only chuckling as he saw the little Shepard eagerly asking questions about the krogan culture and traditions. He chose to encourage her expansion of knowledge even if it slowed him down slightly. Her years of captivity were a credit to her strength of will. She’d been trapped in darkness and freed herself. The years took away time that she could have been educated properly but, instead she missed out on due to their cruelty.

Soon the tomcat came to a stop and the group stepped out. The Shaman instructed them to descend into the arena indicating the keystone. “When you are ready to begin trigger the keystone.”

Lax chose to climb up one of the towers for a better perception looking down at the group. “Ready when you are Grunt! Let’s do this.”

Astra chuckled in disbelief, “How she even climbed that is beyond me…I would have fallen.”

Mordin hid behind cover watching as Grunt nodded to Astra who then hit the keystone. He looked up, “What do creatures look like?”

“First round is varren! Be ready!” Lax yelled down aiming some less deadly rounds into her heat sink.

“Lax, how’s the view?” Astra asked sarcastically as she watched her sister take down the varren with little effort from the air. Only a few got through and she checked everyone before she hit the keystone again.

Lax kept her eyes peeled and she said questioning as she looked through her scope, “They are lobster-like creatures. Spitting fire, what the hell?”

“Klixen incoming, prepare to kill and don’t let them get close to you. That heat will melt right through your shields and armor!” Astra shouted in warning. She pulled out her shotgun to use more heavy hitting power. The hides of the bright red Klixen was tougher than it appeared to be and they liked to swarm easily.

Grunt decided to charge with a mighty roar and managed to down several Klixen with his bare hands. Lax just looked on amazed as Mordin shook his head, “Working aggression out of his system…good.”

Galaxia leaned down laughing as she took one out behind him, “Hey Mordin, better them then us! Told you I’ve got your back!”

Mordin checked behind him to see a corpse of the Klixen she shot. He returned the gesture shooting one that was sneaking up on her, “Thank you, glad to return the favor.”

Astra just kept taken down more Klixen and she asked, “Hey Lax, where’s the biotic support?”

Lax looked at the corpses and questioned, “Does that even work on these things?”

Mordin said, “Limited effect, hide is hardened from harsh environment. Weapon is better option.”

Lax just glanced around and said, “Okay, one more round right?”

Astra nodded in affirmation, “Round 3 and best part we only have to survive 5 minutes against it. Killing it…whatever it is will be even better.”

Lax hopped down from her post and moved to the key asking Grunt, “You ready for the final push Grunt?”

Grunt laughed, “Yes, my krantt is the greatest! Hit the keystone.”

Lax looked to Astra and Mordin who nodded their ascent to begin the next trial round. Hitting the keystone lead to a strong quaking in the earth. A large creature tore itself from beneath and Lax’s eyes widened in glee. “Is that a real THRESHER MAW?!” She hooted with a sadistic glee her body beginning to glow green with her biotics charging up.

Astra groaned, “It just had to be a thresher maw…stick to cover everyone that acid eats through armor quickly!”

Mordin jolted into hiding avoiding acid by a fraction of an inch, “Acid…this trial could be problematic.” He focused his gun on the maw shooting rounds rapidly until it hid underground. He saw Astra move and begin shooting in the direction behind him swinging around the cover the maw had emerged from a new location around the arena.

Lax and Grunt both shooting at the maw began to cheer the other on laughing at it’s pained screeches. A powerful blast of dark energy was thrown from Lax’s hand which blew a large chunk from the thresher maw’s hide causing it to roar in its’ rage.

Grunt took a moment to line up a good shot and with a powerful shotgun blasted the remains of its head off. Astra and Mordin looked on torn between pride at the accomplishment of beating the maw on foot and horror at the deadly dance the two younger party members performed to destroy the fearsome creature.

Lax had a grin filled with a bid of madness and schadenfreude as she danced around Grunt singing gleeful of their victory. “We’ve slain a thresher maw and we did it on foot! Woohoo!” Grunt cheering with her and laughing with exuberance alongside the little Shepard whom he approved of.

Mordin noted, “Bloodlust strong in her…intriguing, was not expecting that.”

Astra chuckled, “I guess we all have a bit of it though I will say maybe Wrex wasn’t too far off about her being a krogan. She enjoyed this a little too much.” She put her gun in its holster and moved to collect the two ignoring the krogan who came to examine the corpse. “Come on kids let’s get back to the Camp.”

Lax moved over to Mordin her eyes still dilated in her excitement, “This has been the most exciting thing I’ve ever done! Think anything else will be this fun?”

Mordin wondered aloud, “Fun? Facing dangerous creatures of known deadly arsenal…hmm yes I suppose but, not for some time mostly mercs and other pests.” He openly laughed at her disappointed face as she began to pout. “No pouting, on ship we return…” He placed the dramatic pause for emphasis, “To Science!”

Galaxia blinked up at Mordin before a large smile spread across her face as she laughed, “To Science! Ooh! Think we can steal some thresher maw acid and samples? I wanna see if we can weaponize it!”

Astra just looked at Mordin in slight disappointment, “Mordin…you’ve created a monster and will take full responsibility if it comes to bite us in the ass later.”

“Of course, happy to help Shepard.” Mordin replied unperturbed at the commander’s feelings. He hadn’t even considered sample collection from the dangerous creature and was looking forward to the implications of possible ammo and weapons development. “May be surprised, Lax can be quite creative. Should be interesting to see what she comes up with.”

Astra just groaned in apprehension, “Dear Gods, whoever is out there please don’t let this get the crew killed in their madness.” She followed her squad into the tomcat waiting with the Shaman to return them to the main camp grounds. She just knew Wrex would have something to say as the head of Clan Urdnot.

As the group entered the camp, they heard many a cheer from the krogan people among them. As Grunt left the tomcat Wrex was there to pat him on the back, “Welcome to Clan Urdnot, from this day forward you will be known as Urdnot, Grunt. What you have done is no easy feat, no one has killed a thresher maw since my own rite.”

“My krantt is truly the strongest.” Grunt said in agreement as he remained standing among the crew. Astra grinned and Lax leaned over toward Mordn.

“I think Astra adopted the baby krogan as her own. I’ve got a…nephew now?” Lax asked not really certain how else to label it.

Mordin smirked, “Krogan among krogan like humans, is fitting.” He looked at Grunt who looked excited for something else. “Trial is finished yes?”

Astra snickered, “If you two hadn’t been chatting you would hear that we’re having a celebration. The crew is coming down and don’t worry Wrex already promised you all your science samples. It might be the last time we get to have the night off for a while. Let’s enjoy it.”

Lax looked at the amused Wrex, “Momma is proud of her baby krogan, isn’t it cute!”

Wrex chuckled, “Shepard’s always been one to take in the strays it is amusing to say the least. Grunt has named her his Battle Master though I’m not surprised.”

“Battle Master isn’t that your coined term for respected and rare warriors who can use both biotics and heavy weaponry?” Lax asked to clarify that she remembered what the Shaman had taught her.

Wrex seemed a bit impressed, “That’s right, seems someone has been paying attention to the Shaman’s stories.”

Lax cheered and waved at a face the others hadn’t seen yet, “Hey Vid! Come meet Wrex!” She looked up at the large krogan. “You’re about to meet my squishy brother.” She winked and laughed as she hugged her brother who looked a bit frazzled.

Vid nodded to Wrex and looked over Lax for any injuries, “Your first mission out since the escape and you get to fight a thresher maw on foot?! Not to mention kill the damned thing!” He was patting her as she laughed at him.

She smirked her eyes holding a crazed glint the cause Wrex to look on in interest, “It was awesome! Mordin and I even get to bring samples of the acid and corpse with us for science! Wasn’t it awesome Mordin?” Her eyes had the bloodlust gleam returned to them and remembering his own youth when such excitement happened, he nodded.

“Very Dangerous, makes it even more exhilarating. Can see why victory calls for celebration. Most die in face of thresher maws. Very fun to see taken down.” The salarian said in agreement. He would watch his younger compatriot’s bloodlust didn’t get out of hand. There was a time and place for it after all.

Lax turned to face her brother, “See, it was amazing! I wanna do it again!”

Wrex gently patted the young females back stating, “You should have been born a krogan! Shepard looks like you’ve got your own little Battle Master in the making.” He turned to face Vid and looked him over critically before head butting him.

Vid fell to the ground on his ass and looked up at Wrex quizzically, “What was that for?”

Mordin said, “Krogan gesture, Wrex was testing you did the same to Galaxia.” Lax just snickered waiting for Wrex’s verdict.

“You are squishy…but you’ve got enough quad to be alright with me kid.” Wrex said to Vid and turned to Lax, “Little Battle Master in the making, make sure you toughen his quad up before he comes back next time.” With that Wrex went off to help in the preparation for the celebration. His men already sorting the acid glands and some blood and tissue into containers to send with the group on the return to the ship. “Scientist and Battle Master, it will be interesting to see what Galaxia becomes.” He allowed his red eyes to follow the Shepard boy as he ruffled his sister’s hair setting a fierce glare of defiance when she fixed it pouting.

Uvenk watched the proceedings enraged and also subdued. He had considered confronting the krantt as they left the arena but the excitement and bloodlust oozing from the two fighters was intense enough that he hadn’t dared. Maybe if the other human hadn’t been present the story would have changed but, he preferred odds where the possibility of victory remained. He wasn’t skilled enough to take a krantt with a biotic foe just yet…in time.


	6. Disturbed in Silence

**Chapter 6: Disturbed in Silence**

Galaxia was a bit nervous to be alone with Mordin in the labs. As excited as she was for the experiments, she knew Mordin would want answers for her behavior on the planet. She let her lust for battle get the best of her and on top of that she prevented Mordin from ridding himself of the apprentice who threatened everything he worked for with the genophage. She winced and rubbed her temples to wave off the headache forming from her biotic overuse back on Tuchanka.

She had seen the aim of the next blast of acid…it had been meant for Mordin who hadn’t gotten behind cover yet. Not that she was going to tell anyone that. No need to worry them over a slight headache…there was no amp to fix. She’d have to eat something sooner than usual though. Her mind traveled back to Mordin.

She knew she could explain her actions regarding Maelon but, the bloodlust she didn’t really understand it herself. Galaxia had always had a penchant for violence that she suppressed even as a child around her family. She never hurt innocent animals but, she hadn’t hesitated to hurt bullies who had picked on her twin when he wasn’t looking. She was violent, protective, and worse off possessive towards those who earned her regard or the innocent. Why had she suddenly loosened her normal airtight control against the trial?

She entered the lab and hummed to herself working on her own project for the cooling system to make the countermeasure more effective. She and Mordin would work together later on the thresher maw acid once the initial sample was done its’ analysis for breakdowns to create an antidote. Wouldn’t want to get hurt with a substance without trying to make a counter for it. Galaxia heard the door open but kept humming and focusing on her work as she lost track of time and was seemingly distracted.

The one who entered the lab surprisingly wasn’t Mordin but Zaeed. He watched the young girl who Grunt had explained blew hide off the thresher maw with her biotics alone. He was impressed having never heard of such a forceful blast of energy from a biotic before. Sure, Jack was a tough bitch, Miranda had all that training, even Samara a Justicar would have struggled to accomplish it. He wanted to know how she did it. He waited until she put her tools down to speak.

“How the bloody hell did you blast part of a maw’s hide off?” His gravel filled voice startling her from thought.

“I used my Biotics.” Lax answered simply. She watched the man roll his eyes.

“No shit, I meant how could you make one blast so goddamn powerful. Not even the Justicar can do it!” The merc crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. Galaxia looked over examining him as critically as he did her. “My biotics are…unhindered.” It was the only thing she could think of that might answer his question.

“What do you mean by that?” Zaeed muttered wanting his answers clean and clear.

Galaxia shrugged, “I don’t have amps or any machines influencing my abilities…pure biotics only. Don’t know what else to tell you.” She wanted to keep her mind off of her current dilemma and this suited her just fine. So long as he could keep his mouth shut about her abilities.

Zaeed had to quirk a brow at that, “That’s bound to hurt like a bitch isn’t it?”

Lax smirked, “Careful Massani, I’d almost say you care when you ask questions like that.” She enjoyed the grimace he gave off in response to her teasing. “It can hurt…if I’m not careful but, I’ve been without an amp all my life. Don’t think one could help me at this point.” She was honest in her assessment of her body as she fought against the headache that comes and goes. She shrugged, “Life gave me lemons, I’m making lemonade. Can’t change it so no point in crying.”

Zaeed watched the girl return to her work and after a few minutes decided to leave quietly. Someone else could cook for tonight as it seemed she had a lot on her mind. After the lab doors shut he headed to the mess to see Gardner following the recipe and amounts for the dinner. He seemed a bit scrambled, “Goddamn girls are making me soft.” Zaeed moved and began organizing the ingredients to make meal prep easier for the man. “Let’s get this done…lots of people looking to eat.”

Most of the crew returned to the ship from a recent mission to see Zaeed and Gardner working about in the mess hall, “Not a goddamn word you lot.”

Mordin shrugged and Astra asked with Vid slipping back to the elevator. “You’re making dinner tonight? That’s nice of you Zaeed everything okay with Lax.”

“Hell of a girl, your sister is...figured I could handle it since she looked busy in the lab when I stopped by for a chat.” The merc said as he pulled out ingredients for the dextro meals. He used the soap he watched the younger girl use before working on the next meals. He followed the instructions carefully and no one mentioned anything, so he assumed he hadn’t made any mistakes. Once they were in the oven to cook, he washed his hands again and looked for the other recipes. “Gardner, where are the other recipes for the remaining alien crew members?”

Gardner searched the other drawers for the remaining recipes before he borrowed the book to search its’ pages. “Hmm…don’t know, hey EDI, where did Miss Shepard put the other recipes?”

“You accidently destroyed the other recipe cards Mr. Gardner. Miss Shepard indicated that she would rewrite the cards after consulting with Merion or Veran via email. I can however use logs to analyze the recipes from another day before the cards were destroyed. Would that be sufficient?” EDI chimed over the mess hall speaker.

“So, long as you’re careful and get all the instructions clearly it should be fine. Let’s get it done.” Zaeed said wanting to finish the cooking for the crew so a plate could be taken to the busy scientist. He had prepped the remaining human dish to be placed in and was working on the salarian one as it could be cooked alongside the human food safely.

Within record time both men managed to serve the bulk of the crew where some dishes were already being cleaned and put away by two navigation crew members after they finished eating their portions. So final clean up shouldn’t be so difficult to complete when the next batch ended. Gardner portioned out a plate of food for both himself and Lax at his gentle request.

After Mordin left Astra looked at Zaeed, “How was she when you saw her today?”

He sighed, “She was focused on her project when I went in. Didn’t notice anything in particular…no injuries or anything.”

Astra nodded in acceptance grabbing a plate for herself and Vid who had left and snuck off to the lab. She took the plates and carried them to the elevator to head up to the lab. She smiled a bit ruefully as she felt the elevator begin to rise to the next floor. ‘Everything’s changed…I’m not fighting for the universe only anymore.’ She exited the elevator only to enter the lab and grin at her sister’s flustered appearance. ‘I’m fighting for them now…its personal and losing will never be an option.’

She moved forward to hand Vid a plate with a smirk, “Forget something?”

Vid’s face lit up with glee, “I did, thanks Astra!” He quickly abandoned teasing his twin who focused on her food looking forlornly at her work and tools.

Astra just looked at Mordin who smirked and explained, “Food then Science…mid-science, very inconvenient.” Astra chuckled and accepted the explanation for what it was. Her sister was pouting because she wanted to distract herself with work from whatever had been bugging her the past day or so.

“Poor Lax, she hates being interrupted or kicked out of her own space for things even the needed things like food and sunlight.” Astra acknowledged teasing her pouting sister further.

Galaxia finished her meal and carefully placed the plate and silverware on the counter away from work before she tried to grab her project only for it to be swiped by Vid. “No can do Lax, talk.” It took her one glance to know he was being serious. She pouted and crossed her arms not ready to talk to Mordin let alone anyone else.

‘Did I just…’ Galaxia began having a slight jolt of panic as she realized she had prioritized someone over either of her siblings for the first time ever. ‘It’s because he was there having to deal with me in both situations…that’s all it was.’ She shook herself from her frightening line of thought and glared stealing her work from her twin’s tricky hands.

She stubbornly returned to work ignoring his cry of indignation as she focused on her work not ready to open up yet. It was obvious to both Astra and Mordin that prying would make her clam up even further. She was just as stubborn as their parents could be and Astra knew that from experience.  She pinched Vid while Lax went back to her project giving him a “cut it out” motion with her hand. Vid sighed and stayed quiet, reluctant to leave it alone because it wasn’t like his twin to close off so easily.

Lax remained tense and focused on work and when Mordin finished his meal. Astra grabbed all the dishes handing them to Vid with a stern glance. Vid left the lab with Astra following after finally leaving the two scientists alone in the lab. Lax relaxed with a sigh as she was better able to work and she with a small smile groaned when her work disappeared from her again.

“Mordin, I ate food. Let me science!” She pouted a bit and turned only to see a friendly but stern face.

“Been nervous since Tuchanka, left it…thinking it would ease but has continued to bother you.” Mordin said without accusation. He was patient and waited only to notice his friend flushing in embarrassment towards him and he waited.

“On Tuchanka…Mordin, I lost myself a bit.” Galaxia said slightly ashamed and terrified while being thrilled at the closeness she felt towards her friend. She was touched by his concern which seemed endless towards her something she could hardly fathom having only thought of her siblings for most of her life. “I let the battle excitement get to me and I used my biotics in a way that is risky. When I blasted that chunk of its hide away it was powerful enough to cause me a bad headache the past couple of days. I got caught up and if I’d done worse, I would have left you all short a fighter in the field.” She wrapped her arms around herself. She didn’t want to admit the why of her doing it and hoped he wouldn’t ask.

Mordin scanned her in concern, “Readings don’t match any amp seen before…” he paused in horror realizing. “Never had amp…Galaxia, could have severely hurt yourself!” He began muttering to himself as he scanned her over noting something he’d never seen in a human. Awestruck he looked to her, “Internal metabolic speed that of salarian not human…will die young.” Mordin felt pain for the young human who had already spent almost half of her life in captivity.

Galaxia’s eyes widened in horror as she realized what he saw, “Don’t tell anyone!” Galaxia was alarmed that the other members would find out and didn’t want her siblings to worry about her. She wasn’t ready for that heart to heart. Mordin froze realizing that she had told no one.

“Why hide this? Should be safe!” Mordin said frustrated and fearful for the young girl. Lax glared at him crossing her arms and waited for him to get it out of his system. He muttered to himself in sadness before acknowledging that only she could answer the why of it all. With that in mind he stopped and turned to face her noting her defensive posture with sadness.

“Are you ready to listen to me Mordin? No interruptions,” Galaxia asked firm not willing to bend or break even as her heart wanted her to run screaming like a child. Mordin nodded his agreement and she closed her eyes bracing herself. “I don’t want to be safe Mordin. I was a slave,” She opened her eyes as they filled with tears of her trauma. “I was a 10-year-old child taken with my twin and other children. One who was our age and the rest little toddlers.”

She refused to cry or else she wouldn’t finish explaining and she needed him to understand at least. “I allowed the slavers to use me as a sex toy, to save my brother and the smaller kids, the other girl Sarah who was my age wasn’t as willing and committed suicide within a year.” Galaxia tensed to hold back the tremors as she told her side of the story.

“I was alone in that hell. I let them use me because it would stop them from hurting the others as long as possible…it worked. They showed no interest in the children because they had me to play with. My biotics were just a bonus.” Galaxia bent over clenched her hands into fists and bit her bottom lip violently as the tremors escaped. “I was losing hope, losing strength, I almost gave up Mordin.” She fell to her knees unable to look at him, “I was going to end it for myself but, then I heard them…the slavers talking about how pretty some of the little girls were getting as they readied themselves to rape me again.”

She sat back, “I waited until the approached and with the most violent thoughts I could create I used my biotics in such a way that aside from clothes and charred forms nothing remained of them. I took some clothes and went to find the other slaves. You know the rest. My condition was a result of my desperation to kill them, free the others, I didn’t care if I’d died or lived.” She crumpled in on herself finally losing the battle with her tears, “All I cared about was that they live to get away. So, what if I only have 5, 10, 15 years left…it’s my choice how I spend it. No one else can choose for me.”

Mordin couldn’t speak as he saw his friend and lab partner collapse into herself. He moved swiftly with a speed only another salarian could match and kneeled before her. Words would never be sufficient in the site of the pain she hid away…the fear that exposure would mean she’d lose what little freedom to choose for herself she’d obtained. He did a very unnatural gesture not understanding why and took the tortured soul into his embrace. He had nothing he could offer but himself as comfort. Her condition was protected by medical trust and if the Doctor wouldn’t expose her neither could he.

“Doctor and patient trust sacred, friends even more so…I will speak of this to no one.” Mordin said finally. Hoping, that those words would bring some small measure of reassurance and comfort to her. He stood and lifted her easily cradling her form in his arms and moved her to her resting area. He then grabbed his own resting things quickly changing and returning to her to see she’d done the same. She was silent but curled up watching him. Mordin crawled onto the large bed and curled behind her his right arm coming over to wrap around the front of her waist. He gently hummed and whispered stories of his youngest years on Sur’Kesh to bring her ease and peace.

Lax turned to face Mordin and burrowed against him grateful for his gentle and not usual care towards her. He was always friendly but, he’d taken things a step further and cemented himself a special place in her heart. What that meant yet Galaxia wasn’t certain but her relief clear as day allowed both of them to fall into a surprisingly restful slumber not knowing what tomorrow would bring only that a lot of thinking had to be done on both sides as their friendship began growing in a way neither could cleanly label.

Mordin was used to finding himself remaining isolated unless teaching or working in team with STG. He tended to hold others at length. Aside from that one fling while on Omega, lucky to be alive and not in the Afterlife in more ways than one. He learned that maintaining a connection was both difficult and unfair to the other party in most cases. Lifespan shorter compared to other races usually only leads to pain. He had a lot to think about concerning the friendship and comradery he’s found among this diverse crew. Without realizing it, he made many connections with the people of the Normandy.


	7. Bonding with Music

**Chapter 7:** **Bonding with Music**

In the months following the revelation the squads took turns helping along missions. It was almost time for the next jump in the adventure. Once they returned from Omega helping Samara in dealing with her target. Galaxia and Mordin had continued working on a number of projects and made much progress. In the time passing it became quite clear that Galaxia with Mordin’s prodding on occasion had grown into her own as a scientist even without a formal education. Astra and Vid noticed the closeness had gotten even more severe between them.

He chose to shake away his thoughts and continue watching over this woman. Without her knowing, she had with her honesty raised herself from girl to woman in his eyes. It wasn’t easy admitting your own weakness especially when you’ve buried it for the sake of others for so long. A mistake he too had once made for now he could only support her and disturb the silence to bring her peace for a time. Soon they would finish helping their comrades and leap into the relay to face the collectors. For now, only to work hard and do as one does best.

“Mordin, do you think this original idea could be implemented in conjunction with the new armor shell and barriers that we added to the Normandy?” Galaxia asked as she paced thoughtfully. “It won’t stop cannon fire but, maybe prevent those collectors from getting on the ship should they ever attempt it?”

Mordin hummed, “Complex, possible but difficult should focus on ground team first. If extra time form a plan to add to the ship. May take more resources than we have at the moment. Take notes on theory will look at them later.” He looked up quickly, “How is thresher maw proofed armor coming along?”

Lax smirked, “See for yourself?” She gestured towards a tank full of acid they recovered from the glands.

Mordin gently grasped the tool they’d made with metal from Tuchanka and removed the under-armor clothing and armor piece from the bath it had sat in for extensive time. He sat them on the rack they’d built from the more resistant metal and allowed the acid to fall into the other collection container. Seeing the material unscathed and the armor left without a single mark from the acid. “Impressive, solution Galaxia?”

“I’ve told you that you can call me Lax if you’d like Mordin…no need to be so formal.” Lax said kindly and the salarian stood waiting she pouted a bit. “I’ll send the formula and calculations to your private server as a copy. I made a solution that when mixed into the clothing or armor during its initial creation that it reinforces the metal. It’s no antidote but it’s a deterrent for the destruction the acid would normally cause. By mixing these particular proteins into the armor and cloth at formation they shouldn’t melt at all.”

Mordin looked over the formula and smirked, “Should have known, very creative…never thought of that approach.” He looked at the different vectors of connection from her initial theory to the final product. “Excellent work, will be useful, should patent it. It would make a good profit.”

Lax smiled a bit more bashful, “Before I just tinkered…you helped me become a real scientist and inventor Mordin. Don’t cut yourself so short.” She moved towards the scientist and nudged him lightly with her hip to not disturb his hands. She waited for a moment before she decided to ask, “Why do you always call me Galaxia or Treasure? Where you got that from, I still don’t know.” She grinned, “You know by now that aside from my siblings, Kolyat Gardner, Doctor Chakwas, Merion, and Varen that you are the only one that can call me Lax.”

Mordin took a moment to be thoughtful, “Galaxia, name is quite…pleasing to the ears. Shame to shorten it.” He turned to look into eyes older than the stars, “Fitting for you, prefer your name as it is.”

Galaxia took a moment to pause in awed shock a blush taking over her face. She moved towards him and laughed a bit in self-deprecation, “Flatterer. I’m not anything like the galaxy my parents named me for.” She chuckled making fun of herself, “I’m not confident or kind. I’m snarky and rude to most people.” She gave him a glance, “Except when it’s kids or innocents involved.”

Mordin nodded knowing what she said was true. Aside from the named people she was civil but distant. She tolerated very little nonsense from the others including teasing of their friendship. He wasn’t so sensitive but, he could understand why she might be. All the time she spent alone the few connections she made were precious. He had helped smuggle a gift from the young drell Kolyat onto the ship when they stopped at the Citadel for more supplies. The list of dishes being prepped on the ship had expanded to the joy of the crew.

Today was her 26th birthday and as a small reprieve from the non-stop missions to celebrate her and Vid’s day of birth. An amusing human tradition that Astra certainly didn’t want to miss on after all the time they were gone from her life. Mordin even managed to tell Kolyat where to meet them in port when they picked up further supplies for the celebration on Ilium. He was able to get Thane to sneak him onboard without either sibling knowing. They would appreciate seeing their friend again for more than just email messages with all the journeying they’ve been doing.

He pulled out a gift for Vid it was a new tech upgrade to make his hacking easier. He used a few old STG tricks to improve his gear. He knew that it would be useful in the future as the continued preparing for their fight as the collector. He placed it in the wrapping before carefully tucking it in the gift bag that he grabbed for the gift.

For Galaxia the gift was a little different. Mordin pulled some strings to have the part held in the Afterlife. Aria was a bit reluctant but even she had heard the story of the reunion between Shepard and her missing siblings knowing they were close to the commander she cleared out the club and arranged for human friendly bartenders. Mordin selected a few ballroom dancing songs knowing that Galaxia would enjoy it. He took a moment to remember one of his favorite moments during some down time after a recently completed experiment in the lab.

_Galaxia pulled out her music player and enjoyed the time she spent scrolling through her musical playlist. She gasped with delight as a song was found and she looked to Mordin hopefully, “Do you happen to know any ballroom dancing Mordin?”_

_His eyes trailed to his lab partner and nodded, “Waltz, Cha-cha. Curious…you dance?”_

_“Of course, I dance! I learned watching my parents but never had a partner and this song is perfect for it.” She gave him her puppy eyes, “If I wear my dress and put the song on will you dance with me pretty please!” She even linked her hands in a hopeful gesture._

_“Hmm,” Mordin took a moment to consider teasingly. “Suppose since our work ended ahead of schedule it wouldn’t hurt. EDI can record for memory.” He laughed to himself as his treasure slinked behind her area to change quickly choosing the white gown lined in gold. She came out and smiled moving to set up the music and waited for the music to start. She was a sight and he long since gave up denying his pull towards her, to himself at least._

_Mordin did a graceful and gallant bow with an exaggerated wink for good measure, “Care to dance, Treasure?”_

_Galaxia’s smile and shy curtsy as she placed her hand in his giggling, “I’d love to!” Within moments an old earth song her parents had loved came on. The song was obviously a love song much to Mordin’s surprise Galaxia never seemed quite the romantic, but it was pleasant to learn. “Open Arms by Journey…it was a song my parents loved and danced to. The next song should be one of my favorites followed by Astra’s and Vid’s song.” She snickered, “For all they disagree…they like the same old song “Kiss from a Rose by Seal” it silly.”_

_Mordin simply smiled and asked, “Yours?” he kept pace with the songs easily enjoying the moment of peace._

_Galaxia smiled, “You and Me…by Lifehouse” It’s more of a soft rock song rather than a ballad.” Soon enough the song ended, and her song began. She continued to dance allowing Mordin free until he pulled her back in and continued to dance. He listened to the lyrics enjoying the message they sent and realizing that she wasn’t a conventional romantic. She was unique in her approach to things and he started to wonder._

As he returned himself to the present he smiled as he gathered the gift for her. It was a little more complicated, but he had recently decided he would attempt at courting her. First though, he needed to speak with Astra and Vid to make sure he didn’t miss any queues for the human courting traditions.

He hid both gifts from view and decided now would be the perfect time to speak with the older and more protective Shepards. He requested that EDI gather them in the commander’s quarters quietly so as not to alert Galaxia while she prepped lunch in the cafeteria with Gardner as a distraction.

As he entered into the commander’s room, he saw both siblings on the couch waiting. Astra motioned, “Mordin, EDI mentioned you wanted to talk to us?” She had an inkling as to why since EDI had in a moment of sentimental education shared the video with the crew on Valentines day to lighten the mood.

“I am aware that tradition states a male must approach relative before asking to court a female. Was asking to approach Galaxia unhindered.” Mordin said simply not sure how to approach it other than being direct with both siblings who were smirking.

Vid got a bit protective and added, “Do you know how to ask her properly? This isn’t about sex or anything right cause…she’s not like that ya know.” He felt direct was the best response, but Astra glared at him making him glare back.

“Not the subtlest way of putting it Vid. Lax would kill you if she heard that.” Astra added before she turned to smile at Mordin in a friendly fashion. “Vid isn’t wrong though. Lax is more about the emotional and mental sides of a relationship over the physical. Just a fair warning.” Astra thought for a moment before she gave the information. “Look up the definition to a panromantic demi-sexual individual. It should clear a few things up. As long as you’re both happy and she says yes I don’t have any issues with it.”

Mordin bowed in appreciation, “Will do so Shepard, thank you for informing me.” He turned to Vid knowing that the twin of his treasure was going to be a bit harder to gain approval from.

Vid glowered at Mordin, “This is my sister Solus…my twin sister who has been to hell and back and you want me to trust you with her.” He crossed his arms feeling protective, “I’ll give you a fair warning…if my sister ever cries anything but happy tears because of you I’m gonna deck you.” He grunted as his older sister elbowed him in the ribs, “I won’t stop you Mordin…just make her happy.”

Mordin took the approval for what it was as both permission and warning, “Will not argue should the need arise.” He moved to the door and looked back at the tense form of Vid, “Treasure will be safe with me…if she chooses.” He then left both siblings in a stupor.

“Did he just call her Treasure?” Astra asked gaping. Vid’s stare became filled with surprise before he shook his head.

“You don’t think she’s told him that’s what our parents called her, do you?” Vid said hesitant and unsure of how to react to the nickname that had been stated with such warmth.

Astra sighed, “No, you know how much she hated being called that. She never felt like she was worthy of it. Always putting herself down.” She shrugged, “If he’s called her that and she hasn’t explained I say leave it alone for now until she’s ready.” She prodded her brother again, “No meddling Vid or teasing either.”

Vid groaned, “Alright…not like I have any right. I like someone who likes someone else.” He pouted over his misfortune as he noticed his crush getting closer to Tali but in truth couldn’t be upset. He knows others may be laughing about his failed crush but Garrus and him were cool regardless and he wasn’t the person to begrudge other’s happiness.

“Vid you better go get ready for tonight. It’s gonna be fun!” Astra said as she nudged her brother gently not wanting him to wallow over Garrus. It’s not like Garrus had been repulsed when he realized her little brother liked him.

The turian had even kindly asked how to let him down gently. ‘Garrus is a sweet one. Tali’s a lucky girl.’ Astra thought to herself as her brother left and she changed into the dress Kasumi had gotten for their mission to Berkenstein. “Let’s have a birthday party.” She went to head off the group to the shuttle to go down with the first group and set everything up.

She was soon joined by Thane, Samara, Jack, and Kolyat who they were going to hide for a surprise to her siblings. Soon they were released from the docking bay onto Omega where Aria stood with her two guards. “Commander Shepard, welcome back. Afterlife is cleared, and all the music has been set as Mordin requested. You have some supplies you want to throw together?”

Astra grinned, “Yeah, thanks for this Aria. I’m sure Mordin thanked you but,” She paused at Aria’s hand up in the air with a slight grimace.

“Look Shepard, I don’t need thanks. You saved me a lot of trouble with the info you gave me from the mercs while helping Archangel and…” She smirked, “Anyone worth their salt would approve of the grand escape those kid siblings of yours pulled off. No one has ever heard of a large group escaping from slavers without any casualties among the slaves. Least we can do is throw em a party.”

“Still, I’m sure we all will be appreciating it by the end of the night.” Astra finished anyway. She wasn’t too much for talking but now that her siblings were back she had a lot of things to be grateful for regarding the time she was getting with them. Having others appreciate it too made it all the more important.


	8. Birthday Surprises come in Pairs

**Chapter 8: Birthday Surprises come in Pairs**

It was moments before the announcement was to commence for the final call down to Omega. Galaxia had changed into her red dress she had bought on the Citadel hoping for a fun time. She’d never been and was looking forward to the adventure but to be safe she clipped her gun to the inside of her thighs high enough that the dress could hide them in her flowing skirts easily.

She stepped out and saw Mordin’s mostly black suit with red and white accents and paused. She allowed her eyes to trail over the look and found it pleasing to the eye. She smiled when he looked up at her, “You look great Mordin. I’ve never seen that outfit before!”

“This? Not something I wear often…special occasions.” Mordin replied with a smile and offered his arm. She placed her hand on his arm smiling at her dear confidant. She was almost bouncing on her feet as she reached over to grab a random package alongside the gift she bought for her brother. She’d bought him a custom set of armor made with the formula added to the ensemble for his protection. She hoped he’d like it as she had done the same for Kolyat who graciously had thanked her for the gift.

When they arrived at the docking bay the were greeted by Vid, Garrus, Tali hanging out with Doctor Chakwas and Zaeed. Joker walked up after everyone was there, “Alright everybody let’s have a party tonight! Hope for blackmail photos cause I’ll be hunting for em!”

Chakwas said smugly, “So, does that mean I can blackmail you with any antics of this evening Jeff Moreau?”

Galaxia laughed alongside the group at Joker’s offended defense, “No you can NOT blackmail me! I’m the cripple of the group.”

The group entered into Afterlife and immediately both twins pulled away from their group to rush to their friend.

“Kolyat! I didn’t think…how’d you even get here?!” Lax said in surprise as she hugged her friend who laughed.

“I’m guessing someone snuck him on the Normandy to surprise us!” Vid chuckled as he pulled his friend into an embrace glad to see him doing well. Together the three friends caught up with an Asari sneaking over to Mordin in the background.

Aria watched as Mordin continued to eye the female twin, “So, the legendary scientist falls for the mystery twin. She must be something.”

He nodded, “She is a treasure.”

Aria smirked, “I certainly hope so all the trouble you’ve gone through for this. You gonna ask her?”

“To court…later tonight.” Mordin said as he nodded before moving towards Galaxia. Aria merely watched as they traded smiles and soon enough the music kicked in and many of the group moved to the floor. Mordin didn’t rush his lady to the floor for the style of dance that was happening.

As the night drew on it was obvious how much more alive the crew was feeling when having a great time with music, drinks, company, and food. Even Aria and her guards had a good time with everyone even stealing the girl away from Mordin for a dance. Aria was quick to teach her how to be more confident without needing to fall into “proper” lines of dance and to just have fun.

It was only a matter of time before a very recognizable song came over the speakers causing both Astra and Vid to grin. Mordin cleverly traded partners with Aria stealing her back for the dance. He had planned the timing pretty meticulously and after his talk with two siblings had researched a bit more with the information Astra had given him. He was going to be very careful in his approach with her.

He took her onto the dance floor in a more private corner and began to slow dance just like in the lab. As they danced, he felt her relaxing more and more as the song played and she started to laugh quietly as the rest of the party goers remained super rowdy. He kept his soft gaze on her and he gently tapped her chin to get her to look up.

Her eyes met his own with a warm smile and he began to speak softly, “Treasure, these past several months…have had so much fun. Projects, ideas, and other adventures.” He took a deep breath and continued, “I’ve been thinking about how best to ask…simple I think is best.” He asked plainly, “Would like to take you out…just the two of us, a date.”

Galaxia’s eyes widened as she gazed up at her dear friend. She was hesitant to take the leap due to their friendship but at the same time she wanted to leap due to the way he made her feel. She took a deep breath filled with nerves as her eyes teared up a bit. She smiled and nodded her agreement her throat tight with nerves and she moved closer to Mordin nuzzling her nose against his throat. She wasn’t able to put all her positive feelings into words just yet and knowing her so well he simply held her tighter with affection. Soon the group called for the birthday gift giving tradition and Mordin grasped her hand gently and guided her back to the group.

Astra snickered and stole her sister from Mordin seating her beside Vid who grinned at her half smile. She wasn’t used to being the center of attention with so many people as even when enslaved the group was never quite so large in her space. However, having Mordin there was a comfort and she allowed herself to relax and smile more openly.

Vid placed a small parcel in her lap with a grin and was given a gift for himself by Astra. Together the twins opened their first gifts after Lax looked up and said, “Thank you Karin.” The gifts to both of them was a choker for Lax and a jacket for Vid both with a symbol representing the beauty of survival. The message quite clear from the kind woman both siblings gave the woman a hug causing the good doctor to give a teary-eyed chuckle.

It was a plethora of unique gifts and laughs at some of the jokes thrown around. Soon the only gifts left were the twins presents to each other and the gifts from Mordin and Kolyat. Lax placed the larger box next to her brother for him to open first. She watched in excitement as the custom-made armor came out with an amazing look. She waited for his reaction as he looked on with shock. He looked up at her and asked, “What did you do? There’s something different about it.”

She laughed, “I made a formula to protect against acid.” She grinned with Mordin, “Never know if we have to kill another maw on foot ever again and it’s always good to be prepared.” She then accepted her gift from him and opened it to see two gifts inside one was a new set of tools in the lab so Mordin and she wouldn’t have to share, and it was custom with gothic red roses and thorns wrapping around the hilt. She smiled and gently set them aside and opened the remainder of the gift to see a beautiful dress in white with red details and black ballerina slippers to accompany them. Lax just gasped in amazement as the material moved the red color seemed to shift as the skirts moved and it had a beautiful effect. She smiled and felt the material gently realizing it would be perfect for summertime. She could see herself out in the sun in the dress and smiled hugging her brother. “The gifts are beautiful.”

In the end Kolyat got a nice new weapon for Vid handing it over, “You said you wanted to learn how to use one. I figure someone in your team can teach you easily enough.” Vid grinned and looked at Garrus who smirked agreeing to teach his friend how to handle the sniper rifle. Kolyat then had a large cloth covered panel behind him and he moved the sheet to the side for the entire crew to gasp at the remarkable detail in the piece.

“Holy sh-,” Vid said aloud what everyone was thinking.

“Kolyat, you painted this? Is this me and Kahje in the background?” Lax asked unable to verbalize how beautiful the piece was. It was an image split in a span of day and night. The left side the night was her red and gold gown and the right her white and gold gown. She was leaning against a stone divide with the beautiful sea and landscape of Kahje in the background. She had her hair down in the image strands swept across in the wind as she smiled her eyes sparkling. She couldn’t see how this image could truly be her. She wasn’t that pretty in her own eyes.

“This is how peaceful you look on the Citadel that day we went shopping…I wanted to capture it and show you Kahje. It worked, you like it?” Kolyat asked a bit sheepish.

Lax was teary eyed and her smile brightened, “I love it, thank you Kolyat.” She moved to hug her friend again in gratitude as she was returned to her seat Aria looked at the painting seeing the details in the painting including a hidden message in the paint. She smirked a bit but nodded in appreciation that the image was a pure reflection of the girl. She was beautiful and if Mordin hadn’t laid claim to her already she may have decided to try her hand.

Astra waited to see how the twins would react to Mordin’s gifts to them knowing he pulled some strings to manage it. Vid went first as Lax blushed her brother teasing her about saving the best for last. She sat next to Thane who had kidnapped Kolyat from his friends temporarily for the gift giving tradition. Kolyat watched his siha with her brother happy to see she had come out of her shell more even if it was only a few people.

Vid opened the gift and after prodding activated it to see amazing software for missions. He looked up at Mordin, “Is this what I think it is?” He was practically a kid in a toy store his fingers twitching in eagerness to test it out.

“Outfit with STG tools and a few surprises, yes and you’re welcome. I’m sure it will be put to good use.” Mordin replied happy to see that he’d been correct and that the young man appreciated the gift as he’d intended. He smiled at Lax who returned the warm gaze and she gently opened her gift from him.

The first was a 3-picture frame piece each with a picture she hadn’t realized was taken. The first image was of Galaxia in the lab with an amused Mordin in the background working on his own project as Vid had snuck up behind her for a fright. Galaxia showed Vid the picture and pointed out his face when he tried to sneak up on her smug as she reiterated that he made weird faces.

Picture 2 was a picture she was surprised to see but appreciated. It was a picture taken back on Tuchanka, in the back Wrex stood with a smirk behind them with Grunt to his right and Mordin to his left. In front of them stood from left to right several important people. Vid stood on the outside, Thane with his arm wrapped around Astra’s waist, Astra smiling, and her arm thrown over the shoulder of Galaxia herself who had Mordin’s leg trapped by her arm to brace him, so he didn’t lose balance. Wrex had been showing them a sight ahead of them as she recalled fondly.

The 3rd was an image that moved, and she realized that it was a recording of them dancing that first time together in the lab. She was smiling up at Mordin who was captured smiling back as they twirled and swayed in a graceful waltz around the lab. She couldn’t help but look up eyes glittering at Mordin who gestured for her to look at the other part of his gift.

With a gentle smile all tension gone from her frame as she had adjusted to being center of attention opened the second part of the gift. It was the image of a luxurious house right on the waterfront. It had a large second building to the side that looked like a lab. Her eyes shot up to Mordin who smiled a bit shyly, “Would like to take you there…after mission ends.” Galaxia knew he wasn’t comfortable enough to ask what he really wanted in front of everyone and already having asked her on a date she wouldn’t push him in front of the others, but she smiled feeling her stomach flutter, “I’d love to see this place. We could run tests on the seashells.”

Mordin smirked at their inside joke, “Yes, many tests on seashells.”

Astra was torn between being pleased for her sister and slightly protective. “He just asked her out and already he’s showing her some fancy place. Isn’t that a bit fast?” Galaxia still hadn’t told anyone about her condition.

Karin looked from sister to sister and felt only slightly guilty that she had blocked that data from the file. The commander would know sooner or later, but the tale had to come from Galaxia it wasn’t fair to tell it without her being okay with it. ‘I’m sorry Commander, only she can give you the answers you seek.’ Looking up, she noticed Mordin nodding to her a graver expression on his face and realized both with pleasure and shock that he already knew. ‘At least he knows what he’s in for.’

Together the party continued until the early hours when the team including the birthday duo broke down and packed away all the decorations. The bartenders appreciated the extra hands in cleaning up thinking they wouldn’t mind doing this for the group again the music was different than what they were used to, but it was a nice atmosphere. Mordin climbed up to take down several banner ties as Galaxia held the ladder still. She laughed melodically as the banner fell over her face as he let it fall.

Mordin gently uncovered her saying playful, “Ah, there you are. Shouldn’t be hiding during clean-up.” He smirked even as she gave him a light pinch in retribution.

“Hiding during clean-up, why I never!” in a mock offended gasp as she held her hand against her chest. It only took a few seconds before both lost their composure laughing with the others in the background laughing at her. She continued to move around helping with the cleaning until everything was spotless as before they came in.

Together the crew started returning to the ship in shifts the gifts being delivered to their respectful quarters to be sorted through and placed away. Kolyat moved the painting himself wanting to make sure no damage could befall it. His father assisting him kindly with the light but awkward piece. Astra stayed behind with her siblings, Mordin, Karin, and Aria. She was amused that even the queen as reluctant as she’d been to pull this had enjoyed the scene.

Lax pulled the Asari in a hug shocking the woman who rolled her eyes and accepted the sign of affection. Astra did everything she could to swallow down her laughter so as not to irritate Aria further. The asari woman hugged the girl back and smirked at Mordin, “Careful Doc, I may have to steal your girlfriend she’s cute enough.”

Mordin ‘snatched’ her back into his arms, “Wouldn’t recommend that, Treasure is quite feisty.” He smirked confidently, “Would miss her too much.” He chuckled down at Galaxia as she moved with him towards the ship calling a playful, “Bye Aria, better luck next time!” soon the duo was on the ship as the remaining spectators just laughed. Galaxia hadn’t even flinched in the presence of Anto who was gracious enough to give both siblings space knowing most people associated majority of Batarians with slavers.

Astra and Vid were sent off with a final pleasant goodbye knowing that things would only get more difficult from here. They were to go and get ready to try out the reaper IFF with their ship’s systems and make sure it wouldn’t cause an issue before hitting the Relay.

 


	9. Reaper IFF, Her Fury

**Chapter 9: Reaper IFF, Her Fury**

Together the crew was preparing for another ground mission every ground soldier going as possible back up in case things went south. Astra ordered everyone to get ready but Galaxia was reluctant to leave the ship unprotected in case the test went south. She stood in the lab firm against the idea of leaving the crew alone.

“Astra, one of us at the very least should be here in case something goes wrong.” Galaxia said sternly as she struggled wills with her sister. Mordin, Thane, and Vid in the background unless intervention was needed. “I haven’t even finished the counter measures for if Collectors attack the ship.”

“Lax, I’m gonna need everyone down there just in case. The crew was given arms training during their time with Cerberus…they will be okay.” Astra cajoled her sister knowing her heart was in the right place.

“I’m telling you Astra something doesn’t feel right about all of this. If you’re wrong…the crew could pay for it and leaving them without a proper fighter isn’t a good idea. Joker’s a pilot, Chambers is a psychologist, Karin is a doctor, the others are technicians and a mess Sargent.” She paced a bit and looked at Astra, “Are you 100% certain that this won’t turn out to be a horrible disaster? If the answer is no, I’m staying here to look out for the crew.”

Vid began to feel a heavy weight in his gut at what his sister said. It was after she said the same that the raids happened on Mindoir and they were captured. He moved to say something, and Astra said sternly, “Lax you will be on the shuttle with the team and that’s an order!”

Galaxia looked torn between hurt and angry before taking a deep breath, “Fine Astra, you win…if you’re wrong anyone, we lose I carve their names out on your hide.” Her eyes glittered with a warning so severe that Astra got tight lipped and nodded. She then turned and left the lab causing Lax to growl in irritation, “I guess she forgot what happened last time I had a bad feeling.”

“You’ve felt this way before? What happened that makes you so certain that this is a bad idea.” Thane asked calmly not wanting to set her off after Astra’s handling of the situation.

Vid winced, “Mindoir is what happened Thane.” He sighed, “Our sister was told to stay home with us while our parents went out and she left anyway. Right before Astra left Lax begged her to stay because something didn’t feel right.” Vid patted Lax’s back trying to reassure her, “Not even 20 minutes after she’d left the Slavers hit and we were taken by them along with those other kids. We saw our parents’ corpses in the streets of the colony as we were being taken to their ships. Astra was nowhere to be found.” He looked down at Lax, “Look, maybe something goes wrong, but it’ll be minor. We can still come back if something goes south.”

Lax marginally relaxed, “Kolyat’s still on the ship…I’d feel better if everyone sealed into rooms during the test to prevent anything from happening to them since we won’t be here.”

“Not possible, access points required in order to complete tests with proper monitoring.” Mordin said reluctant to discourage her further. Lax slumped her posture saddened as she bowed her head in silent prayer.

“Come on, let’s go before I disobey Astra and piss her off even more.” Lax said grabbing her weapon and moving to the shuttle bay where Astra seemed to slump in relief before tensing again as Lax brushed past her coldly. She sat down and bowed her head in a prayer ignoring Jack’s questions as Miranda played interference.

Samara asked the question kindly, “Commander, are we certain that leaving the crew without a single front line combatant is a good idea?” She did not wish to endanger innocents if it could be avoided. However, Shepard remained silent as Lax glared at her sister.

“Galaxia felt the same but, I need everyone here.” Astra said firmly.

For the first time the crew as a whole ever witnessed a darkness crept over Galaxia’s form as she promised darkly, “A name carved into your flesh for each person lost to us if you’re wrong Astra…remember that.” Her tone unforgiving and Vid cut in before Astra could bark further at her sister.

“Astra knows the consequence if things go wrong Lax. Let it go for now.” Vid said calmly somewhat afraid of his twin’s attitude. He knew that hell could lead to dark places, but he hoped Lax could come out unscathed. He smiled pitifully at himself, ‘Like that would ever happen…wishful thinking.’

Lax simply held her cold countenance in place unwilling to give anyone mercy with the exception of Mordin who held her hand. They had come to enjoy the simple contact allowing them to reassure each other not only of their loyalty and emotional connection but knowing that this was all they needed to be happy together. She leaned against him her head on his shoulder, “Innocents are ours to protect and should death befall them I will seek out and destroy those that caused it without mercy.”

Her words spoken softly yet heard by everyone and taken as a solemn promise. Astra stiffened, and she leaned against Thane regretting the harshness of her tone with Lax. She knew Lax came from the right place, but it was for that reason she insisted her sister join her. She wanted to protect them at all costs.

Mordin nodded and whispered back, “Would be right there with you…always.” He gently tugged her head back to look him in the eye as she leaned on his shoulder. A soft but concerned smile, “Will be okay?”

Lax nodded and gave Mordin a soft smile, “I told Kolyat to look himself and the crew on crew deck in Miranda’s room if anything went wrong.” She held his hand and prayed, “I pray he heeds me. Just in case.”

Miranda wanted to say something but from a glance by Vid froze her words in her throat as he lipped, ‘Last time she felt this way was right before slavers attacked…just don’t’ She nodded in agreement choosing to leave things be setting a warning signal if her room was locked to let them know something had gone wrong.

“EDI will message the shuttle if something goes wrong. Let’s not cry over what hasn’t happened ya pussies!” Jack threw out making some of the group glare at her lack of tact. Lax relaxed with her eyes closed meditating to keep her temper in check. Mordin easing her through circles on her back as he breathed her in.

The shuttle landed softly on the ground and Lax got out and started setting up a makeshift camp refusing to meet anyone’s gaze as she focused on her tasks. Once she was done with the portable command center she moved on to the weapons stash and began setting out ammunition doing anything to keep her busy so that her nerves remained at bay. It wouldn’t do to lose control here as she had done with the thresher maw on Tuchanka.

Astra sighed, “Okay 2 squads are going in one at each entrance. Team 1 is Me, Thane, Tali and Grunt, team 2 is Vid, Miranda, Legion and Samara. Back team 1 is Lax, Mordin, and Garrus with Back up team 2 being Jacob, Jack, and Zaeed. Everyone remembers the plan…move out!”

Mordin tested the comm links between both Team 1s before Jacob tested for Team 2. He could see Lax hovering near the shuttle unwilling to go far in case the people back on the ship need help. Shepard later called over the headsets, “Mission Success, we’re heading back.”

Just as she left the comm a message passed on the shuttle, “The Normandy has been compromised I repeat the Normandy has been compromised.” EDI’s voice set Lax on edge and immediately she ordered, “Back up teams on the shuttle now!” As the teams loaded in Lax buckled in and took over piloting the ship away from the planet surface furious that she’d allowed herself to be cowed into going against her gut. As soon as the shuttle entered the ship she locked it in with the claspers as the FTL drive was activated.

“EDI report!” Lax demanded with a fierceness none of the people had seen in her before. Many beginning to see what a harsher and less restrained version of their commander might have been.

“Miss Shepard, there was a virus far more sophisticated hidden in the IFF. Mr. Moreau unshackled my programs so that I could access the defense systems. We forced the collectors out…but most of the crew was taken. Only Mr. Krios, Gardner, Joker, and Doctor Chakwas are still safely hidden in Officer Lawson’s chambers sealed inside.” Lax sighed in regret, “Go back to collect the others EDI…then we can decide on what to do next.”

Lax asked, “Are they all alright? Any injuries?”

“None, Doctor Chakwas has already checked them over, but Mr. Moreau is…upset.” EDI answered hesitantly.

Lax gave a pained breath, “I don’t blame him EDI. Please set course to retrieve the Commander and tell her I’ll be waiting in her quarters when she returns…we need to speak alone.” She then opened the shuttle doors and disembarked without waiting for the others. Furious with both Astra, but even more so with herself. She should have refused and risked insubordination…maybe she could have finished the counter measure for the ship in time if she had. They had managed the measure for the ground crew members.

As she entered her sister’s room, she entered the bathroom and splashed her face trying to control her breathing. “Commander Shepard has returned and will be up after debriefing Mr. Moreau…logging you out Miss Shepard.”

She looked at her horrified face in the mirror and yelled before punching it reducing it to broken shards. She hated the look of helplessness in her eyes. It reminded her of the last thing she saw of herself before the slavers had taken her from Mindoir. Remembering the warning she’d given her sister then…how she was ignored. Warning her now only to be ignored again.

‘Sister mine, you are going to regret it if we don’t get them back.’ Lax promised silently before she left the bathroom and went to sit on the couch near her sister’s bed. She took deep breaths trying to calm down, so it wasn’t a screaming match the moment Astra came into the room.

Down on the crew deck with Kolyat and the others, Astra gently debriefed the remaining crew of the Normandy. Vid sitting with Kolyat and Thane sitting next to his son silent. Astra took a look at the worried faces of the crew and sighed, “We’ll get them back.” She looked at Mordin, Jacob, and Garrus. “Is there anything more than anyone needs done? Any ship updates or upgrades that anyone can think of?”

“None Commander, Galaxia remained vigilant and made sure all resources were put to properly equipping the Normandy and it’s crew before starting on other side experiments. She and Professor Solus have been very efficient in their work.” Jacob stated with Miranda humming her agreement.

“We’ve done everything we can. We need to prepare to go through the relay as soon as possible. I say we make way to get to the relay now.” Miranda commented in agreement with the assessment.

“Everyone to your stations…I have to face the piper.” Astra said exhausted knowing she was in for some kind of hell. Vid left Kolyat with Thane kindly until he could return with Lax knowing she’d want to see him before she could rest. He followed Astra and joined her in the elevator. “Come to watch me get reamed out like old times?” Astra asked her younger brother tired and not in the mood for teasing.

“No, I’m there to make sure no one dies or gets mutilated. Twice now you ignored her warning you cause something wasn’t feeling right and twice things have gone wrong.” He sighed, “What’s worse is you’re not the one suffering because of your call but the crew is and a lot of them weren’t real soldiers. This is gonna be hell.” He rubbed the back of his neck as they both exited the elevator and heard a smash.

Entering into the Commander’s cabin Astra saw her sister sitting on the couch while Vid pointed towards the bathroom. Her eyes trailed over the broken glass with a sigh and she moved to sit on her bed facing towards her younger sister. Both sisters remained still as Vid sat down to settle himself.

“EDI, no one comes in these chambers and activate privacy protocols please?” Astra said not wanting anyone to walk in on this.

Galaxia opened her eyes and let her harsh gaze remain planted on her sister. “You didn’t listen…again.” Galaxia took the loss of every crew member personally. “I was working on a counter measure to add to the ships armor…if you had just let me finish that damn thing this wouldn’t have happened.” She sat back with a glare at her brother who almost spoke before turning her gaze back to Astra. “What’s our next move?”

Astra sighed, “We’re heading for the relay. If we waste time the crew might be gone for good. I won’t allow that to happen.” She bowed her head, “I know you tried to tell me…back then and now. I’m sorry I didn’t listen.”

Galaxia, “I will go along for now Astra…if we don’t save them. I’m taking out the loss of their lives on you.” She stood up and moved to the door before she paused, “If we lose anyone Astra.” With that she left proud that she managed to get through the issue without yelling even once. It was no surprise that she went down to the crew deck and immediately went to hug Kolyat in relief. She couldn’t speak as emotional as she was that her friend had stayed safe and listened to her advice.

Kolyat smiled and patted his friend’s back realizing that she had been worried about him and everyone else. “As soon as we heard a scream we gathered into Miranda’s room and sealed the door. No one else was on this floor.” He pulled back and saw her pain, “You’ll get them back.” He moved back towards his father as she nodded.

“We have to.” She whispered to herself in the silence as the crew deck was mainly cleared. She looked through the Med Bay window to see Gardner and Karin talking sharing a glass of Ice Brandy. She nodded gracefully accepting that the few that remained were safe and went back to the elevator. As soon as she arrived on the 2nd floor of the ship the door opened to Mordin waiting there with a solemn gaze. He waited for her knowing she would come to him when ready for touch but wanting to show her he was there for her regardless even if she wasn’t ready. She moved to him and wrapped her arms around him tearing up at the empty seats her gaze meeting Joker’s pained ones from the cockpit as she whispered, “I’m so sorry I left them all.”

Mordin knew she was speaking to Joker and walked her up to the pilot who she gently hugged with a tearful gaze. She bowed before the helmsman, “I am sorry I let my sister convince me onto the planet…I will get them back.” She looked up her gaze serious even as the tears slid down her cheeks her voice remained steady. “I will never leave a crew I’m with defenseless again.” She placed her head against the shocked Joker’s lap not realizing the other crew members were witnessing the moment through EDI, “I’m so sorry I left you all alone!”

Joker closed his eyes with a grimace, “You didn’t leave anyone…as soon as you knew something was happening you left the planet to come help.” He tried to hug her best he could gently leaning over her, “You tried and that counts for everything.”

Galaxia allowed herself the right to cry for the first time in years with Joker, Mordin, and EDI as her closest witnesses. Her cries echoing in the hearts of those who heard them. Vid and Astra shared a set of pained glances at their sister’s tears. She took loss personally especially when she feels it could have been prevented.

Zaeed sat in his room with a drink in hand his cigar smoking as he kept his gaze on the girl who was normally a fortress of ice or metal be melted down into a liquid pool of emotion he never dreamed he’d see.

Jack didn’t look, couldn’t look, wouldn’t, to her Galaxia was an unbreakable person forged from the pits of hell like she was. Harsh to those she didn’t care for, strict with those she did, she was a survivor. Jack always looked out for number one and she thought Galaxia was the same. She grew angry as she threw an empty cup against the hull while sinking down low hiding her face. ‘Would she care as much if it were me…for any of us?’

Miranda and Jacob had been spending some time with Kasumi and Samara resting in Port Observation at the bar. Both remember her appearance on the ship and the force with which she could fight. They all wondered could she really have made much of a difference had she stayed? Or would the collectors had taken her along with the other crew members? Could one person truly make such a difference? Miranda looked out at the stars thinking of the beautiful girl she gave a new life. ‘Yes, sometimes all it takes is one person to make a real difference.’ She bowed her head and prayed for the lost souls hoping that they’d be able to get them back.

Grunt stood in his chambers unsure of how to take this moment…weakness or strength? To cry showed weakness but, to share those tears with others openly takes strength. Could someone be both strong and weak at the same time? ‘Krogan are stronger in pain, they heal, they fight, they kill to live.’ With that a new stage in Grunt began, growth of an expanding awareness of the world beyond himself. “I am Krogan!”

Samara had once been worried for the girl who was a devoted as she was fierce, ‘I may have misjudged you…I am sorry Mirala. I was both proud of you for fighting for freedom and hurt at the path you’d chosen. I could no longer allow you to take the lives of your innocent lovers who knew not what you were.’ She then decided to message her daughters Rila and Falere to wish them well before the final push against the collectors could begin.

Jacob watched as Miranda and Samara left before moving beside Kasumi simply wishing to spend time with the eccentric thief who sighed and leaned against him. She had destroyed the graybox and for a moment regretted it before dismissing it in favor and speaking softly with Jacob. Neither with all the flirting truly wanted to risk attachment before the mission to avoid disappointment.

Tali and Garrus were in the main battery together talking quietly neither watching or encroaching on their comrade’s moment of weakness as she laid herself bare to beg forgiveness. They knew from her coldness towards Astra that she wasn’t happy with the situation before the mess had even begun. Neither could imagine the blame she laid upon herself now knowing her instinct had been right.

Galaxia composed herself and chose to raise her head once more, “I will bring them back.” She then allowed Mordin to help her up from her place on the floor where together they walked back to their chambers. Once in the lab Mordin pulled her into their now shared space where they’d moved her more comfortable bed and curtains to block it off from the rest of the lab. Wasting no time, Mordin held his treasure close allowing the silence to bring comfort and closeness to them both.

“Did I ever tell you that my parents used to call me their treasure?” Galaxia asked softly.

Mordin looked intrigued, “Never said, am glad I can remind you of pleasant times…you are treasure.” He pulled her closer to him, “My Treasure.” He left that statement hanging in the silence cherishing the closeness he could share with this young woman who had braved so much and would continue to brave even more trials and tribulations as this adventure called life continued.

“I can’t wait for us to experiment on them seashells,” Galaxia sighed softly. She snuggled close to her beau glad to be at peace with him. The tears she shed felt cleansing and for the first time in a long while she felt truly free.

Together the two fell into a gentle slumber as the tech of the lab whirled in the background neither would sleep for long, they knew but that never matter so long as they were together. In their own little world as the time flew by to reach their final destination. Their dreams filled with ocean waves and that beautiful home with a lab. Mordin had shown her a few things on the property including a room filled with empty shelves and a large space that he says echoes.

 


	10. Dreams of Tomorrow

**Chapter 10: Dreams of Tomorrow**

Galaxia was a lover of the arts and asked if putting Kolyat’s painting there seemed strange to him. Mordin simply had laughed without answering much to her fond annoyance. In her dreams she remembered.

_Mordin was showing pictures of his large home by the sea. He hadn’t returned in quite sometime finding the large home lonely without company. Galaxia could tell that he was excited about the promised trip out there. He wanted her to claim some of the empty space and fill it with things she loved. She chose the room of shelves for a library as much as tech was useful…a good paper book in hand could do wonders to slow a person down when stuck in a cycle of anxiety._

_Galaxia asked about a room with beautiful windows and found the echoes of the space perfect, “Have you thought about learning an instrument or even having a music player just here?” She pointed out that the room would be perfect for dancing._

_“Didn’t have someone to dance with…until now.” Her favorite scientist said softly with warm fingers tracing along her cheekbones and face as she happily danced her own over his scars. She gently traced his broken horn only to hear him hum in a pleased sigh. “You’ll have to share some of your adventure stories someday…maybe in that library together?”_

_Galaxia in all her life had never imagined she would grow so close to another person who wasn’t her family. Certainly she would make some friends, but never in her wildest dreams had she thought that she would allow anyone close enough to touch her at all. The physical scars she kept a reminder of her pain however seemed to ground her into the present reality without fail. She knew after all that time that Mordin would never willingly harm her. His touch firm and gentle in a way that was reassuring in his intensity._

_His eyes, oh his so different and inhuman eyes! She could get lost in their depths of wisdom and experience for hours in the silence not caring how much time passed. He was a wealth of experience and affection bundled up into a perfect package for her heart and soul as a balm that soothed and enticed._

_She saw the lab and laughed about how he’d have to share all his toys. Mordin had responded smugly, “They’re our toys now…and maybe nephew’s when he comes to visit. Good boy will do amazing things when ready someday.”_

_She laughed and agreed easily happily, “Of course, and we can always kidnap him a bit for a visit. Oh, and Vid and Astra and Kolyat and Thane. Heck with the time we could throw a nice gathering in the space for our friends in celebration after the mission ends.”_

_Mordin chuckled amused at her imagination running wild. “We could, yes, might be nice. Can collect data of observation.”_

_Galaxia grinned, “Oh for what?”_

_“Sabotage, if needed later, would be useful to have.” Mordin smirked a bit madly causing her grin to widen. “For Mischief!” Galaxia laughed with him feeling happy planning a future with the man of her unknown and most secret dreams, “For mischief, and better yet they won’t know what hit em!”_


End file.
